I Know Who Killed Me
by megagenie
Summary: Leah's thought before and after Sam's disappearance, imprinting on Emily and on Leah and Seth phasing for the first time. Her suffering leading her to become bitter and showing hatred against Sam and Emily for betraying and breaking her apart.
1. I know who killed me

_**I Know Who Killed Me (Leah's POV)**_

The love of my life has been taken away from me. I lost him. It makes it so hard for me not to think about him anymore. Emily. My own cousin took him away from me. I thought she would comprehend that I love him with all my life. I thought she understood how I felt when I loved him so much with my entire life. But no! She went and took him away from me.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath as I watch the sunset and enjoy the view from the cliff. The cliff where Sam went with his _'gangs'_. I didn't believe Sam was hanging around with gangs as words were spread around in the entire La Push. I hate it when rumours spread around. Rumours that are not true. Sam wouldn't tell me why he left me for days. I have been worried sick about his disappearance. He showed up few days later looking like a new man. He was taller. He was somebody else. He was not the Sam Uley I know of. This man looks like he came from somewhere else. Was he taking steroids or any kind of drugs? I couldn't recognize him anymore.

Somehow, I forgave him and we went back to our days before he disappeared. He was my man again. He became back to his old self. However, he was mysterious. He didn't want to tell me where he went off to. He wouldn't tell me anything. He wouldn't tell me why his skin were always burning up. He was so hot that I wondered if he had a fever or not. He refused to go to the doctor. My mother was worried. I felt like tearing my hair out if he didn't tell me what happened to him. My baby brother, Seth was wondering what happened to Sam. I have received a call from my cousin, Emily who resided in the Makal Reservation. I told her all about my problems and about Sam as well. She decided to come and pay me a visit.

After Emily came from Makal Reservation to comfort me, I decided to introduce my cousin who was like my sister to me. I wanted her to get to know my man, my fiance. My plan didn't go as well as I thought it would go. Ever since Sam met Emily, he had his eyes only on Emily's. It hurt me when he did that. He no longer paid any attention to me. It was as if I was invisible or something. He was ignoring me. He was not looking at me anymore. He was looking at Emily with love and adoration. I couldn't believe he was looking at her like that. Emily looked shocked to see Sam who was tall.

I felt betrayed. The next day was the worst day of my life. A disaster. I felt like I have died. He dumped me. He left me for Emily. He told me he didn't love me anymore. He told me that our relationship couldn't work. He felt in love with Emily Young. It was love at first sight. He broke me. He hurt me. I have never felt so betrayed before. I was angry . I hated him. I cried all night. I wouldn't let Emily see me anymore. I felt it was her fault as well.

I scream at both Sam and Emily. I wouldn't let them come any near at me. My dear mother and brother were comforting me. They prevented Sam and Emily from coming here at my house. I was sick of hearing of Emily's poor excuse of apologies. I was sick of seeing them together. It make me sick to the core. I hated them so much. I wish I could hurt them both.

I didn't give a damn when Emily was hauled by a bear. I felt she deserved it. She got what she wanted for taking my man away from me. My mother wanted me to go visit Emily at the hospital but I have refused. I would not see her any more for she brings back my pain. I blamed Sam for not taking care of Emily. Just because I became a bitter harpy does not mean I do not actually care for Emily. She is still my cousin. I could no longer forgive her.

She can keep Sam for herself now. I hated them both for making me miserable. It's all their fault why I am always so bitter. After Emily's recovering, my mother offered to celebrate her recovering at our house. It made me so mad. I was so angry. I did not want **them** here. I did not want to see them at **my house**. I despise looking at them both lovebirds holding their hands together. It was supposed to be ME, not Emily holding hands with Sam.

They came to my house to celebrate. Like always, I ignore them and went my way and sat on the sofa with Seth. I loved my brother. He was the best. It was my responsibility to take care of him. I was so overprotective of him that I almost hit Emily for coming to talk to him and I. Sam was mad. I couldn't care even less. I don't care how Sam felt anymore. I will make him feel miserable for the rest of his life if I have to and that includes Emily too. I will make them pay for what they did. For destroying me.

Paul and Jared spend most of their time pigging out at Sam's house. Emily was their best cook. How they ate, I don't know. They ate like pigs and still they are not even fat. The same way goes to Sam. They are like animals. Then Embry joined the family. I wondered what was going on with Sam and these guys. Why were they always together? Embry was Jacob's friend. He used to hang around with Jake and Quil before Sam got to him. Jacob tried to get his friend but failed. Seth admired Jake. He idolized Jake. I don't understand Jake. He was always hanging around with that Bella girl. What he saw in her, I never knew. Days later, he was hanging around with Sam and his gang. Quil was by himself. He said he didn't want to be next.

To make the matter even worst, my poor pa suffered from a heart attack. I think it was my fault. My skin was hot. I was burning up and so was Seth. I didn't know what was happening to me and my brother. We were burning up the same way as Sam was. Then I exploded. I had four paws. My clothes were turned. My father saw me and suffered the big blow. I heard voices in my head. I thought I was going crazy. My brother also exploded. He turned into a wolf just as I was. He was sandy and my fur were gray. He was bigger than me.

'_What was going on?'_ I thought. I couldn't believe both my brother and I were wolves. I thought I heard Sam's voice. I ran to the forest and Seth followed. I came across a huge black wolf. He was the biggest than the others. As I looked into his eyes, it reminded me of Sam. '_Leah. Seth'._ The black wolf called. He sounded just like Sam. Did this wolf read my mind or was I going crazy?

'_Yep. You're going crazy, Leah. Who would have thought you would actually joined us. I'm Paul'._ Paul said. The so-called Paul was a wolf and he was grey just like me. Why grey? Seth has a better colored fur than me. '_No. Actually your fur is better than mines, Lee'._

'_Leah and Seth. Welcome to the pack. I have never thought you would actually joined us, Leah. You're the first female wolf we have. We did not expect the gene to pass into you, Lee'. _Sam said. He was the biggest wolf and his fur was as black as the night. I can't believe I am the only and the first female wolf in the pack. This sucks. This totally sucks. Why am I a wolf? Why are we all wolves then?

'_Do you remember the story of the Quileute Legend? It's all true. We are all wolves'._ Sam then told us the whole story about the wolves and why we exist. He even explained about the **Cold ones** such as the Cullens and blah, blah, blah he went. I don't give a damn about the Cullens and other bloodsuckers on the loose.

'_It's important for you to pay attention, Leah. We are the protectors. We protect the people against bloodsuckers'._ Sam said. Who was he to tell me what to do. I hate Sam. He is the reason why I am a monster too. He turns me into a dog just like him just to torture me even more. I can see what he is thinking. He is thinking of Emily. I hate her! I hate him even more. Sam explains that he is the alpha and we are to do what he tells us to do. We are to obey his stupid commands. I hate him so much that I am now stuck to see his lovely memories with his biatch. I hate them both. I wouldn't care if a bloodsucker put me out of my misery.

'_Don't say that, Leah. We care for you. I love you. What would mom think what you are thinking of? Think about me. Thing about mom. Think about dad. Think about Sam'._ Seth looked at me sadly as I thought about getting my life out of misery.

'_I will think only for you, mom and dad. I will not do it for Sam. I HATE YOU SAM!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT. I AM A FREAKING MONSTER JUST LIKE YOU!!!'_

I ran as I throw what I thought about that stupid Sam freaking Uley. I ran as I have never ran before. Sam and the others are calling me. Seth is running behind me, calling me to stop. I ran even faster ignoring him and the rest. I want to get away from Sam. I am going to mom. I want to know how dad is doing. I hope he's okay.

I ran faster as I ran and the forest become a blur as I ran to my destination. Seth and the others are way behind me. I can see Seth trying to run as fast as I am but he's too slow. I can run faster than all of them. What losers!

This is all Sam's fault. He is making everything difficult for me. Yet he is still thinking of that stupid Emily. I hate her! I want him out of my life. I want him out of my mind. Now he invades my mind. He won't let me alone. For I know who killed me.

**A.N: I have been reading other Leah stories that I found. I absolutely love Leah. I've been thinking of writing a story about her. I don't know whether to write more or just leave it like that. My plan was to write a story and nothing else. I don't know whether to write more or what.**


	2. I hate him

**I Hate Him**

As hard as I could try, I cannot avoid the pack nor Sam for no longer. I want to apart myself from them. I want to isolate into my misery for the rest of my life but I cannot do that. I must be strong for my mother and my brother. The death of my father hit them hard but it had the most direct impact on me. I felt it was my fault my father died. The legends clearly states that the wolf genes are pass from father to son. How I got to be a wolf is unknown. I do hate being the only girly wolf in the pack. Whenever we have to phase I have to go somewhere private where I can strip off my clothes, put them on a bag and tied it around my ankle so that I'll be able to phase without ripping my clothes off.

It was humiliating the first night I first phased. I knew nothing. It was embarrassed for both my brother and I. We are still new to this though. My mother couldn't believe it. She never thought she had two kids who were now wolves. My father's passing took me the hardest. I was so close to him as we were best friends. I was not entirely ready for the funeral. Everybody was at my house to pay their respect to my mother, Seth and I. I do not want their pity. All I want is to have my father back. I love him so much that I don't know how to survive without him. To make matters worse my mother invited the whole pack to my house including Sam and Emily. I ran and hid from them the minute they entered the house. I might as well go all emo on them if they see me. I can see them embracing my mother and Seth and telling them how sorry they are. As if! I pray that they do not spot me from my hiding spot. Unfortunately, Paul saw me and went to show how sorry he felt for me. I ignored him and pretended he was not in front of me.

Anyways, I decided to go to my bedroom and spend the entire night in my room to avoid being pitied much further. However, Sam and Emily had spotted me before I could go to my bedroom. I am using all my power to remain calm as those two freak shows approached me and avoided looking at their stupid faces. I don't want sympathy from them. I want them out of here. I don't know if I would be able to handle it if I did manage a peek and see if their holding hands or hugging each other. I crossed my arms and decided to find something interesting in my mom's conversation with Billy as Seth was being comforted by the pack.

"How are you doing, Leah? I am so sorry about your father's sudden passing. Emily and I are here to help you. We want to help you feel better. I know how hard it is for you and Seth to lose your father." Sam said as he looks so sorry at me and Emily looking at me with those stupid red eyes. She has been crying for my father. He may be her uncle but he is not her father. I want nothing more than lash out at her for stealing my man and yet here she is in front of my face with him.

"I do not want your sympathy, Sam. Why do you care how I feel? Do you think that just because you're here to make my pain go away will make me feel any better? You may be my alpha but I don't give a damn about you. Why don't you go and pity my mother and Seth? I do not want to see you or Emily here. As for you Emily, why are you even here? I am not happy to see you or that jerk here. In fact, I want you out of here. I do not want to see your ugly face. I hate both of you. I do not want to see you anymore Emily. Thanks to you, I lost my Sam and you didn't do a damn thing but embrace him with your open arms. I bet you wanted to steal him from me from the very start. Mission accomplished. What else do you want from me, eh?

With that, I stormed up to my room and didn't even wait for their stupid respond. Sam is going to give me hell for calling Emily ugly. But who cares? I don't care about what he says to me anymore. He does not matter to me either. I expect not to see them for my father's funeral. Even if they do come, I will not let them or the pack to approach me. In turn, I will give Sam hell. I will think of our lives before he came a wolf and before Emily came into our picture. That will teach him something. I will insult him too. I know it will pain the pack but I don't care at all. They can all suffer with their stupid alpha. I hate this day and I hate Sam and Emily for ruining everything again. I am so sick of seeing them with their stupid lovely dovey eyes at each other. I'm gonna gag. I am free unlike Sam. I can go and date anybody I want unlike Sam who is forever stuck with Emily. He is not free but I am. Too bad for Sam. He is nothing but her lapdog that is there to do whatever she wants. I hope that I will never imprint. If I do, I will do everything in my power to fight this imprint and not embrace it like that good for nothing Emily did. Sam was a loser from the very start too. He can't and couldn't fight the imprint as he said it was very strong and he couldn't part from Emily for too long. He can always take a picture of her. It will last longer.

From his mind, I saw that he was the one responsible for giving Emily her scar. Serves her right! I am glad she got what she wanted. It made me happy while it made him angry that I was enjoying what he did to her. As if I will ever reconcilate with my dear cousin. My estranged cousin is nothing but Sam's biatch and enjoying feeding the pack. I can see that Emily is trying to get me to go to Sam's house and eat there. Ha! I would never! I rather face a bloodsucker than go to his house and eat. The guys eat like pig and they say they were raised by a pack of wolves.

The day has arrived. The day my father will be laid to rest. I will miss you so much. I love my father. He was the best thing in the whole world. And now, he's gone but shall never be forgotten for he will always be in our hearts. I remained strong for my family. Seth and I took hold of our mother as we watch the casket containing my poor pa gets lowered and lowered by the minute till it reached it's goal. As the priest comes to his conclusion of watering my dad's casket with his metal thing, My family, friends, the pack and I threw down the roses and say our final goodbyes for we shall never see him again. I wanted nothing else but run to the forest and phased. But I couldn't do it since my mother needed me right now. I must remain here for her and support her with all I can.

After the funeral service, everybody went to our house to be there for us right now. Sam and Emily knew better than to try to approach me again. Even Embry, Quil, Jacob, Jared and Paul were looking at me as if expecting me to explode at any moment now. Everybody was hugging each other but mostly at my mother and Seth. They tried to hug me but I told them to back off. I didn't want their pity. I had enough already. I am glad that there were no bloodsuckers around. Because if there was, I would get twice as mad as I could get to go on a killing spree to end their lives once and for all since I am in no mood right now. I went up to my room, took off my depressing dress, took a bath and went to sleep. I couldn't handle it anymore. I started to cry. I went straight to my bed and hug my pillow. I continue sobbing silently hoping that nobody would go to my room. I wasn't feeling good right now. I have just lost my father and telling him my goodbyes. Life wasn't fair. I would do anything to get him back even if it means sacrificing myself. I would happily give up being a wolf just to get him back but it's too late now. He's gone and there is no going back now. Life must continue on without him.

I will go on becoming the bitter harpy that I am. All thanks to Sam for destroying my life and making me even more miserable than ever. For my revenge, I will become the bitch of the pack. I will make them all miserable in return especially for Sam. I will make all of them suffer. I do not want them to pity anymore. I want to be the most dislike member of the pack. I will give them all a hard time. After all, there is hell to pay.

Few days has pass since my poor pa's funeral and Sam wants a pack meeting at his stupid house. I do not want to go there. But Sam gets what he wants. I cannot disobey his command just like that. But one day, I will do that even if it means leaving the pack and La Push for good. I am not enjoying this at all. Sam is nothing but a bully. I bet he enjoys using his stupid alpha voice to get what he seeks.

It seems that there will be a bonfire soon and all of us were expected to attend. Jacob is spending most of his time hanging around with that Bella bitch who seems to attract danger from all angles. He's been hanging with her since her bloodsucker left her for her own protection and now that he's back, Jake is still going to see her and trying to get her to sneak out which happens mostly. What he sees in her I would never know. I was told that a red-haired bloodsucker is after Bella. Who cares? I sure wouldn't. Sam told us that Billy and the elders will be there to tell the story of how wolves came to be. Even Jared was bringing along his girlfriend who is new to all of these stuff just as Seth and I. Jared's imprint is the most recent. I wonder who will be next to imprint 'cause I am gettting so sick and tired of them imprinting one by one. Not that I care. I wonder if the imprint can be broken.

Here I am at Sam's house. I avoided looking at him and Emily and hope to remain calm as I can before I do something stupid. I can feel Emily's eyes burning into my very soul but I won't give her the satisfaction she's looking for. I just sit down on the sofa and cross my arms and look at the door before the meeting commences. The faster the meeting ends the better I am at home watching t.v. But no! Sam wants us all to eat there but I surely won't eat anything that Emily cook. I rather eat raw meat. I can tell that I hurt her because she looks so sad as if somebody killed her dude! She can be as sad as the sun but I wouldn't care. That is what you get you manstealer!

Sam is disappointed in me. He wants me to eat but I told him to go and screw himself. He may be my alpha but he cannot force me to eat. I only came here for his damn meeting and nothing else. After the meeting ended, the boys went straight to dig out the food. What a pig! No, what pigs! I only sat there looking at Seth helping himself out with a plate full of food and his mouth was so full I wonder how he can hold himself. I feel like I'm going to hurl. It's disgusting. Eww! Sam looks at me and then frowns at me. He wants me to eat but I won't. He knows that even Emily knows that.

"You should eat Leah. I do not want you to go home starving. Please eat. Do it for me, Leelee." Sam said as he pleads me with that look on his face. How dare he call me by my former name. He has no right to call me Leelee ever since the day he broke my poor heart in two. Grrr! I don't know how long I can take it before I lose it.

"Don't you dare call me by my former name, Sam! I had it with you and I had it with this stupid meeting and the pack. I hate you all! I won't eat anything that comes from you or Emily. You have no right to call me that. I hate you. I despise you and I wish I have never even met you. I regret every dates, every kisses and everything else. I regret you!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me with their mouths wide open and food falling out. Disgusting! Emily looked like she was close to tears. Bah!

With that I stormed out of the house and I ran straight to the forest. I strip off my clothes and put them into a bag and tied it around my ankle and phased. The advantage I see as a wolf is that I feel sort of free to go wherever I want to. I run for miles leaving La Push behind. I don't know where I am going but I want a break from everybody. I need a clean break. I need to think things over. I need to clear my head. It's so frustrating. I felt someone phased and I ran even faster. It figures it turned out to be Sam and Seth running after me. They can't reach me. They are too slow. I am the fastest in the pack and nobody can't beat me. I once raced against Jake and Seth and I won. They run like donkeys. Ha! I love being the fastest of them all. They can't outrun me. Nobody can. It makes me very happy. Sam and Seth are calling me over and over but I ignored them. I hate leaving Seth like this. I don't want to hurt him. He is everything in my life including my mother. _Back off. _I told them. I ran even more faster that I couldn't see or hear them at all. I will go back when I am ready and I don't give a shit if Sam punish me for running away.


	3. Leah's return and the meeting

**Chapter 3 – Leah's Return and the meeting**

After avoiding the pack and my family for a couple of days, I have decided to return home. I was getting homesick already. I miss my mother and my brother. Running away was a mistake. Luckily I had money in my bag to buy food so I don't starve while I ran away. Gosh, I felt so much like a coward. It is time to go back home and face the consequences. I need to take it like a man. Besides I have to be there for the bonfire.

I want to know everything about the Quileute Legend and how we all came into existence. I know Sam told me all about it but I rather hear it from Billy. He is such a good pal and my dad's best friend along with Charlie. I respect the man but I do not like his daughter. That Bella has been playing with Jacob's heart like always. She's been using him to make her happy as a replacement for her bloodsucker that left her. Now that he's back, she's all into him and leaving poor Jake in the dark. He does not deserve this but he still remains friends with her. What a jerk!

I am expecting to be bombarded with loads of questions by Seth. I know I have my mother worried sick about me. Leaving in the first place was stupid. I am standing naked deep in the forest with my clothes in the bag strapped up tightly on my leg as I prepare to phase. I felt like I haven't phase for a long time. In fact, I had stop phasing around to avoid the pack since I had run away. I felt the wind pass by me as I ran to my home sweet home. I guess nobody had phased yet. Or so I had thought till I heard Seth who is ready to tear my ears off.

'_Leah, where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried sick was mom when I told her that you ran away? How and why did you do this? Please don't do it again sis. It hurt me so bad that I didn't know what would happen to you. I thought you were hurt or kidnapped or worst: killed. Don't ever do that to us again! Oh, by the way Sam wants to speak to you. You took him and Emily by surprise on your outburst that day. All of us were pretty shocked. You have to come to the bonfire, Leah. I want to be there and hear the stories from Billy's mouth.'_

Wow! How worried my poor baby bro had been. This is usually my job to be overprotective for Seth and now he's the one doing that job. '_Okay, Okay! And for your information Seth, I did ran away to clear out my head. I can't stand Sam. I just can't. I don't want him to call me by my former name anymore. He does not have that right anymore ever since he left me for Emily and I don't care if I made her feel any worst for she and Sam gave me the biggest blow. She should be grateful that I didn't phase right and there at her house and destroy something or hurt her just like Sam did. I won't and will never eat at her house. He can't make me. I am not Sam's chew toy. I hope I put some sense to him and I don't care how miserable he is with my outburst. It's true that I did regret ever meeting him even dating him and becoming his girlfriend. I am through with him and I don't love him as I used too. Why do you think I am always bitter toward the pack and a bitch to Sam?'_ I said as I tried to remain calm before I attack my own brother. He is running besides me just because I am just letting him be and not running fast as I usually do.

'_Leah, I didn't know how you truly felt. As much as I can see what goes through your mind, I have never seen this part before. I do care for you Leah. I am here and so is mom. I will help you forget Sam if I have too. Sam was miserable when you left. He wanted to follow you and bring you back himself. He still loves you and always will. Just because he imprinted on Emily doesn't mind he will give all his entire love on her. He still loves you and wants you. He is trying to find a way out of this imprint so that he can go back to you. He even admitted that he wants to kiss you and hold you. He is so broken up at his house right now. He is in pain. You should go see him, Leah. Please! If you won't do it for him then do it for me. I understand that you look out for me and I want to look out for you. That is what we are siblings for. But first we must go to mom. She's been crying out like crazy demanding to tell her where you gone too. We just lost dad and we don't want to lose you too, Leah. Please do not do it again. It hurts us so much.'_

Then Seth showed me his memories at home with mom after my sudden departure. I can see how broken she is after my dad's dead and now I made it a lot worst. She is sitting at the chair crying her eyes out with Seth comforting her and tears on his eyes as well. She has not been sleeping well nor has Seth. Both of them are miserable. Why did I leave them? Why did I let my selfishness get over me? Why?

Then his memories went straight to Sam and Emily. Both were suffering but mostly Sam. He has his hands over his eyes not listening to a word Paul is saying. Serves him right! Bah humbug! I don't care how he or Emily feels now. Maybe I should go and apologize to Emily only and distance myself from her again before friendship can be formed and I cannot let that happened. I will never forget what she and Sam did to me. I can see the whole pack feeling his pain, my pain. Paul hates me even more. I can tell enough by one look at his facial expression. I don't care if he hates me. I hate him as much as I hate the rest. I can see the rest looking miserable when I shouted that I hated them too.

I tried to erase what Seth showed me and went straight home to mom. I apologize, I beg for forgiveness on my knees and cried alongside with my mother after reuniting at last. I hugged her and promise that I would never run off like that again. I spend the entire day with my mother and helping her around the house and doing everything I can to make up for what I did. I am still avoiding to see the pack. Seth has been bugging me to see them. I told him that I will see them when I go to the bonfire.

I am feeling very nervous as I went alongside Seth to the bonfire festival. Hurray! Not! I will try to remain close to Seth and ignore everybody else. I felt so unwelcome that I wanted to go home and never return here. Embry was the first to rush to hug me and welcome me back but I was not having any of that and I push him away before he could hug me. I can see that I hurt him but whatever. I am still the same Leah he knows and he should have been expecting that reaction. Once a bitch, always a bitch! Must I remind him constantly why I am so cold-hearted and bitter towards everyone? Geez!

Quil was the second to do the same thing as Embry did but I rejected his welcome speech and hugs. Like I want any of his or Embry's pity! I feel like Scrooge. Bah humbug! But whatever! I am the female version of Scrooge. I love being so cold-hearted to the pack but I will only love and show compassion to my baby brother. He is what matters the most.

Quil and Embry stands there looking like the idiots they are, wondering why I rejected them. They should know me better. Seth and I sit down on a log further than the rest and waited for the story to start but meanwhile, Seth went to get a pile of food on his plates like always. I came prepared for the bonfire. I ate at home so that I would have no need to eat here. I will not eat any of Emily's food. I can feel Sam and Emily looking at me as if expecting me to explode again but I ignored their gazes. I wanted to give them the finger but that would be too rude for Billy and Old Quil Ateara Sr are present here. I don't disrespect them but I respect them the most and I admired the members of the council. My mother is part of the council. She took dad's place since he died from that stupid heart attack. I love my mother. I will do my best behaviour as to not to unleash the beast inside of me. I will remain calm and do it for the sake of my mother and brother.

Jacob brought that Bella girl here for the bonfire. Why did he bring her here for? But of course, he is still infatuated with her although he knows her heart is set on that stupid mindreading bloodsucker. What does she see in the bloodsucker I have no idea? Why is she so special? We all have to help protect this stupid princess because she feels like she needs it the most. I wouldn't be surprised if the red-haired leech did get to her. She is not special to me. I won't die protecting that fool. Her bloodsucker is the is nothing special about him except that he reads minds and invades privacy of others. If I ever did come across him I will be thinking negative stuff about Bella. He can get all mad if he wants for I really don't care.

Old Quil and Billy started the legend about the Kahelela and so on they went. It was very interesting especially with the third wife. I sort of admired her because of her bravery of sacrificing herself to save her husband. I love her courage. I noticed that the Bella girl fell asleep around that part of the story told by Billy. I knew she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes open for long. I don't know how Emily did it to keep on writing everything Billy said.

As for Sam, he is looking at me like he couldn't believe I am actually here. I can see he wants to talk to me and sit down with me. I won't let him. After the bonfire finished, I was ready to roll out of here and avoid the pack like always. But no! Sam wanted another pack meeting. This sucks! This really wasn't my day and I wasn't even in any mood either. I know Sam wanted a pack meeting as an excuse to talk to me. Jerk!

Billy and Old Quil left for home the same as mom while Jacob took Bella away from this place. She will wait for us at home. She understands that we have to be in the pack meeting as much as I hate it. So we all help clear the table with food and put it away before the meeting commences.

It feels like ages that I have been inside Sam's house but it was only a few days ago. The warmth greeted me and I sat down on the sofa while the rest of the pack entered. I feel like I don't even belong here and I'm inside some stranger's house. Seth sits beside me along with Jacob and Embry while Colin and Brady the new wolves sit down on the other sofa with Quil and Paul. Jared sits down on a chair with Kim on his lap. Little Claire went home with her mother. It turns out that Quil imprinted on a little girl of only 2 years old. Unbelievable!

"We are here today to discuss about the red-haired leech that been coming and going. I am meeting with the Cullens to discuss about what needs to be done to get rid of that bloodsucker who has been causing us problems and we need to stop her from attacking other people as well. The Cullens think that she's creating an army to help her aid in getting rid of Bella and the Cullens. We have yet to set up a date to with the Cullens. I want all of you to be there." Sam said as he took around his surroundings. All of us were quiet. I couldn't believe more bloodsuckers were on their way. Great! Just what I needed! At least I will have my fun to rip somebody apart with my sharp teeth.

"Do they know how many bloodsuckers are coming here?" I asked. I don't know how many we are speaking of getting rid of bloodsuckers. I needed to know. "According to the fortune teller, we are expecting to fight about 20 bloodsuckers but she said that the number is dying out as the newborns are fighting among themselves. We will have their share. We will discuss more about it with the Cullens until further notice. I also want to speak to you, Leah. We all miss you. I hope you don't go running off just like that again. We need you because you're the fastest of the pack and we need to use that advantage." I knew it. I knew he wanted to speak to me. All the pack members are looking at me and I growled at them. I hate it when they look at you like that. Sam is staring at me and it's getting creepy. He is imprinted with Emily and he's looking at me with love and... lust? Nah! After this bloodsucker war is over I am going to go date with any cute guys I want to help me forget about stupid Sam freaking Uley. I am so sick of him staring at me like that.

"Don't worry. I won't run away like that my dear alpha." I snarled at him. "I am willing to help you guys since you are all slowpokes and I'm the fastest of you all. I doubt you guys miss me. I can tell all of you were happy that I gone and are miserable that I'm back. I was not planning to come back but I did for the sake of my mother and my brother who needs me. I am doing it for them and not for the pack nor for you, Sammy boy. And stop looking at me like that! I am not a piece of meat for you all to be looking at!" I am really getting angrier by the minute as I am already shaking and ready to beat somebody right now.

"Leah calm down. Please calm down. I need to speak to you. We do miss you Leah. I wanted to follow you but Seth stopped me. I still love you and I still want you. I would go to any means to break the imprint for you. I want to be with you. It hurt me so much when you regretted everything we had together. I don't want to lose you too." Some nerve he had. How dare he tell me that in front of Emily? She looks so hurt that he's willing to break the imprint for her. Everybody is silence and wondering if I am ready to explode. They are looking at me and at Sam. I won't let him break the imprint. I don't want him anymore. He hurt me enough and I am ready to move on.

"I won't let you break the imprint. You will stay with Emily. I don't need you anymore. If you so badly want to speak to me then do so. I want to go home and I do not have all night to stay here and look at you. You belong to Emily now. I will hurt you if you dare to break the imprint Sam. I am not yours." Sam couldn't believe what I said. Emily is looking at me like she wants to comfort me. I have given up him already. I don't want to be his. I do regret everything about Sam and I being together. I sort of have a secret crush on Jake but he will never know since I am able to hide my thoughts very well and think about something else. I sort of learned how to do that ever since Jake had to think something else to avoid thinking what he shouldn't be thinking around the mindreading bloodsucker. I just relaxed and lay my head to Seth's shoulder. I feel so exhausted already. I need to stop yelling a lot.

"The meeting is over and you can go as you want. Paul, you, Jake, Colin and Quil are to go on patrol tonight. I will let you guys know who will patrol tomorrow. Have a good night and rest." Sam said as the meeting came to an end and everybody was leaving. I stood up with Seth to leave but Sam wanted to speak to me alone. Emily left to give us some privacy and I didn't want Seth to leave me. I needed him to help me but Seth knows that I needed to speak with Sam and will wait for me outside. Thanks a lot bro! Some brother you are. I sat down and Sam approached and sat down with me. He is thinking of what to tell me. I am breathing in and out to let go of my anger. I do not want to be the female version of Paul. He is worst than me.

**A.N: This chapter is longer than the other two. I am pretty exhausted and I will work on chapter 4 probably today or tomorrow. This chapter is 6 pages in Microsoft word. The second is 5 pages and the first like 4 pages. I wanted to include the last part of this chapter for chapter 4 but decided to included here instead. I want to thank becksishere for supporting me and for adding me as your favourite author including my story and story alert. You're the best and you rock, girl!**


	4. The talk

**Chapter 4 – The Talk**

It seems like the hours passed and yet he did not say something to me. If he did not say anything to me if the other hour passes then I will punch him for wasting my time on this pathetic house of his. I hope this talk does not go straight forward to the imprinting part because it makes me sick. I am glad that I can do all I want and be with whoever I want and Sam is stuck with Emily. What did I ever see in him I don't know? The silence is creeping me out and I just want to shout at him to get on with it before I lose my patience.

"Leah, please do not run off like that again. You had us all worried sick. Emily was worried that something bad had happened to you. I hadn't heard from you since the day you ran away. The reason why I wanted to talk to you is about us and the imprint too. Emily wants to break off the imprint. She doesn't want you to suffer very much and wants me to be with you. She wants you back into her life. I know that the imprint is too strong but I am trying to fight it even Emily is trying to fight it too. You're like her sister. She wants to reconcile with you LeeLee. Stop treating her like an enemy." Sam looked at me like if somebody just punched his ugly face. Grrr! I hate him.

"Some nerve you have! I will not accept Emily in my life nor will you. I do not want you in my life anymore Sam. I had it with you. You broke my heart. You broke all of our promises and now you are trying to fight the imprint just because Emily wants me to accept her back to my life as if nothing happened? I won't let you do this Sam. I hate both you and Emily enough. Both of you betrayed me and hurt me a lot. I can and will run off whenever I want. My life does not include you or Emily. It's true what I did say before I ran away. I did regret everything about us in the past before Emily came into the picture and ruined my happiness. I regret ever meeting you, dating you and even loving you. I can go and date any guy I want and you will not stop me because I unlike you do not need to imprint." Stupid jerk! I don't care if he and Emily wants to come back waltzing into my life. They are not welcome and the door to my life will remind locked for the rest of my life till I imprint but I will fight it unlike that loser who just accepted it all with Emily. I cannot have him back into my life. Hmm... I wonder if I can make him jealous. I think I will. I will flirt with Jacob or Embry and see how much he likes it. He may be my alpha but he is neither my boyfriend nor husband to control my life like that.

"Since there is nothing more to say my dear almighty alpha then I will leave. I am done wasting my time around here at your stupid pathetic house of yours. I do not even like being here. So goodbye and hope you rot in hell!" With that I stormed out of Sam's house and left toward my house totally forgetting that Seth was waiting for me outside Sam's house. I'm so going to torture Sam when I start flirting with the guys. Let's see how much he will enjoy it as he did so to me too and now it's my turn to return the favour to my dear alpha.

I love being a wolf and I am using that communication mind link to torture him mostly even if the rest of the pack won't like it a bit. I don't care about what they think. They already did their share. Jacob is thinking about that stupid leech lover. Quil is thinking of cute little Claire and Jared fantasizing about Kim like always. My baby brother is thinking of how exciting it is to kill bloodsuckers and the same thought is shared with Paul.

Lastly, Sam thinks about Emily like always while I think about our past before these wolves rubbish came about. If it weren't for those stupid bloodsuckers then I would still be with Sam. But no! Everything had to change all thanks to them. I will be glad to get rid of them and I can hardly wait to sink my fangs on one of them. It will be great to tear them apart from limb to limb. But I will have to hold my breath for I cannot breathe unto their horrible sweet stench of theirs. They stink a lot like. After all, the bloodsuckers are dead corpse walking around like zombies. If only I could play Michael Jackson's Thriller to make everything so creepy and haunted at night when we patrol for bloodsuckers. It will make everything exciting for me and the pack. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I did not notice I was standing in front of my house and Seth calling me for like 10 minutes or so.

"Weren't you listening to a word I was saying Leah? I was trying to call your attention but you were so busy thinking that you didn't notice arriving at our house. Are you okay? What did Sam tell you Leah? Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to call mom?" My poor brother is so worried for me than I am worried for him. He asks too many questions like a 5 year old boy who is curious about everything. He is the only one who I can trust within the pack. He understands me and knows that Sam hurt me enough. He is behaving like an overprotective older brother but it is my job to be the overprotective older sister to protect her little brother. I won't let anybody harm him. I lost my dad but I will not lose my brother or my mother. They are all I have left in my life. It is my job to protect them at all cost even if it means that I will have to make a sacrifice for them.

"I am fine Seth. I was just thinking about stuff. What Sam and I discussed about is nothing. I really hate talking to him and going to his house for the meeting you know. He is making it harder for me than it is for him. He and Emily are trying to break the imprint but it is too strong. They are bonded for life and stuck together for the eternity. But don't worry about me little brother. I am free and independent. I can go about my life and date anybody I want. I want to move on and forget that Sam have ever existed in my life. I was also thinking about dad, you and mom." I hugged Seth as I said this.

Boy, is he growing taller. He is even taller than me but he will always be my baby brother. I guess his growth genes trigger him to grow taller just like Sam and Jacob. Guys were made to be tall while I am not that taller like them. I am just close to six feet tall and everybody in La Push assumes that I am taking drugs or something to make me taller than most girls around here. Gossip's been going around that I have join Sam's gang. Like they have anything good to talk around here except gossiping to each other about whatever is going around in La Push. Why can't they just mind their own business! I hate it when people of La Push stick their noses on somebody's business. It's so annoying that I want to give them the finger but it's rude and my own mother would kill me for it too.

"I'm just worried about you Lee. I miss dad too. I miss him so much. But we're gonna be together and never let go, right sis? I don't want to lose you or mom. You guys are all I have besides the pack. What would I do if I lose you during the battle with the Cullens against the other bloodsuckers. I'm here for you Lee. I love you so much even if you're the pain on our asses. Just try to forget Sam and Emily. They're not that important." Aww! My brother loves me so much. I just want to treat him like a baby for that but he's a man now. From boy to manhood. I love him. I would never change him for anybody else. Siblings stick together and they protect each other. That is what Seth and I are doing. We stick to each other's backs. Poor Seth! He's trying hard to lighten up my mood and to cheer me up. He's always the happy one in the family. He was born being happy too. If I had a son I would name him after Seth.

Unfortunately, I am genetic dead. I can't and won't be able to have children because since I phased into a wolf it sort of froze my ovaries or whatever it did to me. I can't menstruate for crying out loud! I'm menopausal and I am so young to be one. I feel like an old lady. Geez! And the worst of all is that I get to be the only female wolf in the history. The genes were supposed to pass from father to son but daughter? This is new. I do not like being the only she wolf among the guys. It's so uncomfortable and it sucks since I have to listen to their thoughts especially Sam's.

Whenever I have to phase, I have to separate myself from the pack so they don't see me naked. It is sick of hanging around with naked boys all the time. I know they've seen me naked too since the first time I phased. I bet Paul enjoyed it a lot and I gave him hell for it too. Seth once bit Paul on his tail for thinking of me naked. He doesn't like it when Paul, Quil or Embry think of me naked or any other ways that makes him angry. If Seth could go beyond anger he could be the next incredible hulk. The incredible hulk that turns into a giant wolf. Ha! What a weird way to compare it but it's all I have since Bruce who gets so angry turns into a big green man while when we get so angry we turn into big wolves. How weird can that get?

Seth and I entered our home and did our daily routines: chores, eating, sleeping, etc. I went up to my room, took a bath and spend the entire night thinking of the bloodsuckers that were coming to town and hope my brother, the pack and I survive. I am not ready but I need to. We're supposed to meet with the other bloodsuckers who sought our help all because of their little pathetic princess received attention from the red-haired leech and her army.

Why is she so important? She wants to become a bloodsucker so much that I wouldn't mind killing her. She is such a leech lover that she might as well join her bloodsucking boyfriend in death where they both belong just as they were supposed to die in Italy according to what Jacob said. He shouldn't be protecting her when she broke his heart in half just as Sam did to me. He should despise her. He should hate her. But no! He welcomes that moron girl into his open arms. What a loser! Can't he see that she does not love him at all?

I would want no more than give that idiot girl a piece of my mind. To stop her from hurting Jake. She still crawls for him like drug. She still won't leave him alone. She manipulated the poor guy in the first place leading him to believe that she love him. She played with his heart and threw it straight to his face since her bloodsucker returned back to her. I don't even know why I'm sounding to be overprotective for Jake. I guess I want to save him from getting his heart broken just like mines. History repeats itself again as I have seen him suffering after that Bella idiot went back to her lover after rescuing him in Italy. All I want is the best for him. I am trying to save him from committing the same mistake I had but he's a jerk. He ignores me. If he wants to go over the same mistake I had then that's his problem to get his heart broken all over again. God! Jake is such an idiot!

As far as I can tell, I am not ready to meet those bloody bloodsuckers. They sink like garbage. They stink like rotten eggs. Eww! Their stench burns my poor nose! We are due to meet them soon. If Edweirdo is a mindreader just as Jake said then I will think of anything to annoy the hell out of him. This sounds like fun! But I am still not looking forward to meet them. I rather stay at home in my bed and sleep. I think I will try to be much friendlier to Jake or Embry. I hate Paul. He's annoying as hell too.

Then there's Collin and Brady the young pups who just joined the pack and are excited to go on a killing spree against the bloodsuckers. They are too young and will stay to protect La Push according to Sam. For all I know, young pups could be reckless. This also includes Seth since he is too young to do a man's job mind you. I know I am going with Sam and the pack to commit murder when those vamplosers come.

I can tell that Seth is worried about me. So worried that he looks like he is ready to cry if I were to die since I am going and he is to stay. He is strongly arguing with Sam to let him come too. But I forbid him from doing so. He is too young to go and fight the bloodsuckers. I'm worrying too much about him these days. I need to go and sleep and get ready for the next day. Sam have us patrolling everyday but in turns. I am due to patrol tomorrow with Jacob and Seth. I want to hide all my emotions but I can't. It all flies through the window for everyone to know and see. I really hate this because in the mind link connection with your packs, you have no privacy and everybody will know about what your thoughts are. It makes me angry. I am sick and tired of seeing their sicko thoughts about imprint this and imprint that. Who needs imprint? They do but surely I do not. I will fight it until I win and then I can dance around unlike losers like Sam, Jared and Quil who embrace it like a lover embrace their missing half. But I don't. I can hang out with other guys and flirt. I will not give up for I will fight it. I have freedom while those who have imprinted do not have freedom. They are doomed with their imprints for the rest of their lives.

So the next day, I found myself walking around in La Push feeling bored like everyday. I had given up my dream of going to college all thanks to Sam. Sam wants this and Sam wants that. He gets what he wants. The council all love Sam but I don't. I will give him hell everyday if I have too. It serves him right but my own mother disapproves of me for treating Sam badly. She thinks I must treat him like a king. The hell I won't! She also wants me to pay a visit to Emily and worship her like a queen too. I will never do that. I rather date a bloodsucker than worshipping Sam and Emily like they own La Push.

I have to go shopping soon. I am running out of jeans pants and t-shirts. I phase unexpectedly ripping out of my clothes when I get so angry at my pack. I hate shredding my clothes like that. My mom scolded me for that too like I need a lecture of that. I am not that dumb. With money on my pocket, I rush out to the store and buy more than I need to. I bought loads of bags full of deodorant, jeans, t-shirts, blouses, bras, underwears, sport bras, tank tops, tennis shoes, etc. I threw the bags on the floor of my room and went about sorting them out one by one and putting them on order on my drawers. I put my tennis shoes on the closet. I keep things nice and tidy on my room.

I pack up my towel, underwear, a black tank top with bad girl written on it and a short pants and I head out of my room and go to the bathroom to take a long nice bath. I need a nice relaxation before my patrol is due. After my bath and putting on my clothes, I went to the kitchen to eat something and it seems that Seth is ready and excited to go to patrol. This kid idolizes Jake too much that I will have to separate him from getting too far attached with the beta. He is jumping up and down from his seat as he finishes eating.

"Hurry up Leah! We're patrolling in a while and I want to go now! Patrolling with Jake is so much fun!" Seth shouted as he ran to wash his dishes and ran up the stairs to brush his teeth in a hurry. Can't he just wait? I might as well take my time to eat slowly if I want to. It's not like I have to be there earlier than I thought but leave it to Seth who seems to be so eager to patrol with his idol. Now I must figure how to flirt with Jake and get him to flirt back with me. After finish eating and washing my plate, I left to go brush my teeth and took my bag to put on my clothes when I phased. The thing is that I hate tying that bag around my leg. It's so annoying. Who likes to run naked in the forest at this time of night? Only we do except we phased into big wolves.

"Geez! You're too slow to eat Lee but sure you are fast when it comes to running. I was wondering how long I was to wait for you before I decide to leave you by yourself." Poor Seth! He thinks I eat as slow as a turtle can walk but I am faster than my dear baby bro. I will get him for this when we patrol and then we'll see who's the slowest. I'll show him.

"I can take my time to eat slowly if I want to Seth but you can't force me to hurry up just because you're too eager to share your romantic thoughts with Jake. You should learn how to hold your horse if you want me to hurry up. Besides, you and jake and the pack eat like pigs!" I snapped at him as we met Jake at the entrance to the forest.

"And you don't? Come on Leah! Don't be like this. I just like patrolling with Jake. He's fun to be around and you should too. You just need to change your attitude." Grrr! I bet Sam is behind this. He must be bribing Seth to try and talk me out of my rebellious behaviour and snappy attitude but I won't let him stop me.

"What's up guys! Why so serious Leah? Aren't you eager to go patrolling with someone like me?" Why is he even smiling when he knows I will torture him about his beloved leech lover? Stupid Jake! If I could just wipe that stupid grin off his face with my fist.

"Shut up Jake! I can be serious and angry for all I want and you have no control over my emotions. Why are you even smiling? Don't tell me that the stupid pathetic leech lover finally came to her senses and kiss you too?" I snarled at him with satisfaction as his stupid grin disappeared from his stupid face.

"Don't call her that Leah! And yeah, I did kiss her today and she punched my face but I am still invited to attend her graduation. I know she loves me too. I can feel it but she won't admit it. I just hope I can win her heart and make her forget about that stupid bloodsucker of hers." What a moron! He is still trying to win her heart over that ugly stinking leech but in the end his heart will be torn into pieces. I expect Jake to receive a stinking wedding invitation any day and that will deliver the biggest and final blow to his poor heart.

"Whatever kid. Let's just patrol so I can go back to my house and my bed. The faster we go the faster we go back to our house." With that, we spend the entire night patrolling La Push and trying to forget seeing Jacob kissing that stupid princess in his mind. It was sickening and it was making Seth nauseous. Poor kid! He doesn't understand why Jake loves someone as pathetic and idiotic as that Bella girl. Both of us are getting sick and tired of seeing Jake repeating the kisses over and over again but I'm glad that the leech lover did punch Jake but broke her hand too like she's strong enough to break Jake's jaw. What an idiot!

**A.N: My school reopens today and I am at my last semester and I am so close to earn my associate degree. I hope I do good this time because I usually score C in almost everything. LOL! It's better than failing and repeating. I will find time to work on chapter 5 if I am not given any assignment by this week the happier I'll be. **

**I would like to give special thanks to La Push Princess13 for her encouragement and enjoying reading my story. It makes me happy. I dedicate this chapter to you. I think I will dedicate my next chapter to whoever reviews this chapter here. I will try to cover the wolves meeting with the Cullens about discussing the fighting strategy that Jasper explains in Eclipse.**


	5. Meeting with the Cullens Part 1

**Chapter 5- Meeting with the Cullens Part 1**

After our patrol was over, Seth and I went straight home racing one another but in the end I still won and my brother thought he could defeat me. Ha! As if he could ever win me in a race. Seth knows better than to challenge me to a race because I am so faster than all of those wimps and he couldn't even reach me when I reached home first. I took a bath again, ate and went to bed while my mother was talking on the phone with Billy, I guess. I heard the door slam opened. Seth has finally arrived.

Lying on my bed feels so good that I could stay here all day and do nothing just as long as nobody interrupts my good mood or they shall suffer my wrath. Then something clicked on my mind. Jake would be going to the idiot's graduation. I think he is planning to party crash too. After all, it was the leech lover who invited him even if he did forcibly kiss her on her ugly mouth where her bloodsucker boyfriend shoved his tongue down on her throat. Eww!

The leech lover's graduation was approaching and Jake would attend for the sake of the vampire princess. I guess he's dragging Billy too. I had forgotten that Billy is best friend with the leech lover's father as with my deceased daddy. I approve of Charlie but not his worthless daughter who's always finding danger in any angle. I think she needs to be locked up in some mental hospital away from La Push and Forks for her wellbeing if she knows what is good for her since she still attracts danger and brings danger upon herself for she is such a klutz and so naive. How could her bloodsucker boyfriend and his family deal with her klutziness I don't know.

If I was close to her and she trip on a rock I wouldn't catch her. I would simply watch as she fell and laugh at her. That would be hilarious. That would make my day. If only Jake could hang around a bit longer to witness the leech lover falling down the stairs, hitting her head or something then I would laugh all I want as long as Jake thinks about it so I can replay it over and over again in my mind.

I would so replay the scene where Bella trip on her own foot and falls down. It would drive Jake mad that I am making fun of his beloved leech lover. How can he stand the smell is beyond my imagination. She will stink as much as the leeches in the future and I hope I am prepare to smell their horrible stench when we meet with them to plan what we are going to do to get rid of that red-haired bloodsucker running amuck in the forest looking for more hitchhikers or those people who get so easily lost in the forest making them the perfect target for the leech to attack so unexpectedly behind their backs.

I am still thinking on how to flirt with the guys of my pack to make Sam mad. I would totally enjoy looking at his angry red face while I wrap my arms around Jake's neck and kiss him. I would think of it to make him so jealous that he will have to separate Jake and I from patrolling. This is something I am thinking about but I have to be careful not to let it slip while patrolling. I do not want those baboons to know about it. Anyway it's none of their business.

I so want to bring Sam some pain as he did to me. I could go be happy and carefree to date any guys I want and I know Sam would not like that. I am glad that the imprint is strong and holds him like a prisoner locked up behind the cells. I will continue being the bitter harpy of the group. I love bringing them pain. I love it when they all suffer. It makes me so happy that I could kick Sam on his crotch and grin at Emily's facial expression that will finally crack me up that I will point my finger at them and laugh at their faces while slapping my thigh with my other free hand. I need to thank Sam for making me like this. Without him, I would have never been the harpy girl that I am now. It feels so good to make everybody in the pack suffer. It is my duty to do so. Payback's a bitch and it feels really good. I think I will do that if I do ever have the guts to go to their house right now.

And here I am walking around in La Push as always. I feel so damn bored. Maybe I should just head up to the forest and phase and run around. I think I will go to the beach and take a walk around there. I haven't been to the beach for days now. I hope I don't encounter anybody from the pack right now. I just want to be by myself. As I arrive at the beach, I look for some spot so that I could sit down. I found a medium size rock and sat down on it while I look at the ocean. I could just swim right now but I am not risking wetting my clothes or taking it off. I am not in any mood to have sand covering all parts of my body. It's irritating. I took a deep breath and let it out as I watch all around the beach. I never did actually appreciate the beauty of it until now. I was so deep into my thoughts that I did not hear somebody coming from behind me. Ugh! Just when I wanted to spend some time alone with myself and someone comes to ruin it. I just face the other direction and ignore whoever is approaching me.

"Well, well, well, look who's here? What are you doing here Leah?" Ugh! A million times ugh! It happens that this someone turns out to be that stupid jerk called Paul. He is the only one who is short tempered around here. One little insult and he phases into the big bad wolf and I thought I was the worst one here but all I do is contribute to insults to the pack. I remembered that one time, I insulted Paul by calling him a stupid moronic pigheaded man who couldn't go on one day without food and he was already mad. He was trembling from head to foot and his face was so red that I was surprised his head didn't exploded.

Instead he exploded into the big grey wolf and was ready to bite my head off if it wasn't for Sam who stood in front of me and was trying to calm Paul down. I also did call him girly names such as Paulie and Paula and he did not like it. It's fun to make Paul angry so that he can phase and destroy his pants along the way so that he can go home naked. Sometimes when I'm bored I think up of names that rhyme with Paul such as Saul, Taul, Baul, Caul, Daul, etc. I know it's' crazy inventing up names for Paul but its so much fun since I enjoy making him mad. He's like the incredible hulk.

"What? I'm not allowed to hang around the beach then? I can go wherever I want Paulie. What I am doing here is none of your business." I snarled at him as I stood up from where I was sitting and proceeded to walk away from this idiot. But then he takes a good grab on my arm.

"Don't call me that." He snarled at me as I felt his hand tighten my arm. This stupid douche bag is going to leave a bruise on my arm if he doesn't take his fifthly hand off. Apart from this idiot, Jake is going to crash the bloodsucker lover's graduation party. I just wish she could fall off the stage when she gets up to get her diploma. That will be a laugh!

"Let go of me, you imbecile!" I snarled at him as I struggled to get my arm free. "I was here first. I just came to do some thinking and then you happen!" I spat on his face and since he didn't release my arm I kicked him on his crotch. I bet anything Sam would not like to see that Paul bruise my poor arm but I must remain focus and strong. I won't let some Bimboo win over me.

I laughed as Paul kneeled down before me holding on to his beloved crotch. Ha! This is hilarious! I wished I had my camera with me. Come to think about it, I could actually use Paul. I think I will kiss him and hope he remembers it the next time he phases or patrols. This plan is fabulous.

"Stupid Leah! You will pay for th-" He didn't finished his sentence as I chose this very moment to slam my mouth to his and I push him down and I straddled his hip as I continued to kiss him like there is no tomorrow. I can tell he was shocked as he didn't respond to my kisses. Then after a few minutes he started to kiss me back. One hand was holding my back while the other was holding my head as I continue to kiss him and I sucked on his bottom lip. His tongue was seeking entrance and I granted his wish. Our tongues were busy going tango with each other that as I had accidentally grinded on his hip that I felt him very hard. He was hard and getting more aroused as he grinded his hips with mines. But I didn't care at all. We continue doing this movement back and forth.

I think we've been having this hot makeup session for like 10 minutes or so because I have totally forgotten about our surroundings and I needed some space to breathe in and out. I kiss him a bit longer and then I sat up still straddling his hips. Both of our faces were flushed and very red. I guess he enjoyed it as much as he did. I must admit that Paul is not a bad kisser himself. I thought I was going to kiss Jake like that but Paul? We were both looking at each other like nothing happened.

"Wow! I'd never thought I'd see the day Leah decides to beat me and kiss me up. That was hot! We should do this more often." I knew it. Paul did enjoy it as much as I did. After he said this he grinded his hips with mines again and moaned loudly. I couldn't help but moan along with him as I felt him hard against my very core. It felt like I was riding on him. We spend the entire even having a hot make out session and the kisses were both gentle and rough. The dusk was already setting in and we just laid there looking at each other. If there is one thing I won't admit then it is this: I think I am in love with Paul.

We just laid there and spoke about other things and about our kisses. I told him to keep it a secret. I don't want Sam or anybody to know about it until the time is right. Paul agreed and a silly grin formed in his face. If he's thinking about torturing Sam and the pack about our hot make out session then be my guest. We are officially a couple. This news will kill the pack since Paul and I are always arguing and fighting with each other. This time, they will see us together smiling at each other and laughing together. Can't wait to see their faces! It will be priceless. It is something worth to see.

"What are you thinking about LeeLee?" Paul asked me as I remained quiet looking at the sky filled with beautiful shiny diamonds. It was very beautiful indeed. I was lying on top of Paul and he was hugging me as both of us were enjoying the beautiful night. A wolf howled into the night. Just great! Must be Sam.

"Just thinking about what we are going to tell Sam or think about it while we are on our wolf form. The idea of seeing Sam green with envy is hilarious" I said as we both got up and walk up to the forest to phase and see that this idiot wants now.

"Speaking of Sam, should we think about our hot make out session or do you want us to keep it a secret. It will be hard to try and hide it you know. Might as well just think about it out loud and give everybody a headache." He laughed as he said this. Paul started to strip out of his pants and put it on his bag and tied it around his ankle. I think I will strip in front of him too. He can get a good view of my chest anyway. The more he sees the more jealous Sam will get.

"I think we should hide it Paul. Just think about our everyday fight and arguments. Try not to think what we just did." I told him as I strip and did my everyday routing of tying the bag in my ankle. I didn't care if he saw my butt naked. I just phased right and there without waiting for his response. I just ran toward where we heard Sam howled. Paul phased and joined in and we both went racing each other out but I still won and triumph over Paul. Sam and the pack were waiting for us in the middle of the forest. I felt Sam's staring eyes burning into my soul but ignored it.

"_What took you guys so long? What were you two doing? Fighting again?"_ Stupid Quil. Sometimes I want to kill him right on the spot. If we were fighting we would have injuries and healing at the same time but what Quil doesn't know is good for him. Stupid annoying Quil.

"_Hey! Stop hating me so much Leah. So if you and Paul weren't fighting then what were the two of you were doing?"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP PUPPY! What we were doing is none of your business. It goes as well to the rest of you losers!"_ I snarled at him and the pack. If he only knew what we were truly doing. Ha!

"_Yeah, shut up pup!"_ Paul growled at Quil. Oh man! Quil is such a pup! He is such a baby sometimes. I guess hanging around with Claire really does rub off and he's behaving like one too.

"_No I'm not!"_ He argued. Now that he said this, Quil start creating a visual picture of his lovely old days playing with a little infant girl and this include dress up as well. I must remember to keep this memory in mind to torment this puppy.

"_Enough! We are here to discuss our meeting with the Cullens. Jacob tells me that Bella invited him to go to her graduation party. We need to meet up with the Cullens very soon to discuss what we are going to do to put a stop and get rid of the redheaded bloodsucker", _ Sam said as he stared at every one of us. I am thinking very hard of various things for these wimps not to get a glimpse about what happened at the beach.

Hmm... I am thinking of watching the idiotic leech lover fall off from her bedroom window. Then she and Jacob went cliff jumping together and Bella hit her head hard from a rock and suffered from amnesia. After this, leech lover and ..uh.. Edloser are dancing together until she slips and falls down and hits her head. In my imagination, her head is bleeding and her bloodsucker is sucking on her forehead.

Everybody groaned at my thought especially Jacob after witnessing my last piece of imagination of the leech lover getting injured so easily and her bloodsucker. I can see Paul is also thinking different things too. All of them are rather interesting.

"_Why are you thinking about Bella, Leah? Why are you thinking about Bella falling down? Is there something that you and Paul are hiding from us?"_ Jacob snapped at me after imagining Bella getting hurt like always. I sniggered at him. It was hilarious.

"_I am thinking of the leech lover because I am secretly in love with her and I wish I could kiss her too",_ I responded sarcastically while I earned the sniggering of Embry, Seth, Paul and Quil. _"Oh, as to why I am thinking of the leech lover falling down is because it's so funny. She should do this every day with you witnessing her fall. Ha ha! And whatever Paul and I are hiding is none of your business."_ I snarled at him as I thought of different ways in which the klutz leech lover injures herself. Sam frowned at the last part.

"_What is it that you're hiding Leah?" And please stop thinking of Bella getting her injuries from your head. We are here to discuss and go on patrol."_ Sam said before Jakey could bark again.

"_I can think whatever I like. Whatever I am hiding is none of your business Sam. You're not MY boyfriend to intrigue me like that."_ I snapped back at him. How I wish I could bite him right now. Serves him right for being so nosy! Hmm... I wonder if he's too nosy to Emily if she's doing something she isn't supposed to do. I can see that a flicker of pain passed by his eyes. It's too bad I'm no longer his. It's his fault for imprinting on the first place. _"Anyways, we can discuss about the bloodsuckers meeting before I go mad."_

And so the meeting proceeded for half an hour until we were due to patrol right now. As everyone went their way in groups of twos or threes, I stayed behind because Sam wanted to talk with Paul and I. Stupid Sam!

"_I need to know what is it that the two of you are hiding. Both of you are thinking of random things and I suspect that you are hiding something. Something that you don't want me to know. Paul, would you care to explain to me what both of you are hiding from me?" _Stupid Sam. I can see that Paul is struggling to hide his thoughts. I growled in warning to him. I will cut off his balls if he dare expose it to Sammy boy. _"Don't you dare Paul. If you do I will kill you for this." _I warned him but I knew that he cannot remain hiding it for long.

"_NOW!"_ Sam shouted. I felt like I jumped at least 2 feet from the ground. I can still hear the rest of pack's minds. They are all curious as to what Paul and I are hiding. Paul couldn't hold it any longer and start thinking about this evening where he found me at the beach. Sam used the alpha voice on him. I really hate the alpha voice. Once Sam uses the alpha voice, we have no choice to do was we are told to do. Paul's thoughts went straight to our hot make out session at the beach.

Of course, this meant that all the pack saw this including my baby brother. Poor Seth! I can see in their minds that all of them are shocked and totally speechless. Ha! This is funny. They weren't expecting the bitter harpy to be making out with the guy with the temper issues. I guess I changed my mind. Torturing Sam is worth much better than fighting those smelly leeches. I took a peek at Sam's facial expression. He looks like if Emily broke up with him and left him. I personally wish that would happen to him and make him suffer as much as I had suffered.

He look betrayed, angry, sad, heartbroken and jealous. Wait, why would he be jealous of me kissing Paul for? He's the one who left me for Emily. I wonder what Emily will say about this when Sam being a dick announces of my new found relationship with Paul. I just sniggered at Sam's shocked face. He wanted to know that we were hiding so bad that he finally get the big blow on his face. What a loser!


	6. Meeting with the Cullens Part 2

**Chapter 6 – Meeting with the Cullens Part 2**

As much as I enjoyed watching Sam getting green with envy, Seth is becoming rather nauseous over the whole kissing scene. The rest of the pack groaned as Paul was too busy replaying the scene and then he started to fantasize about my naked body. I growled at him for that.

"_That's my sister who you are fantasizing Paul. Stop it! Ooh my poor eyes are burning me! Stop fantasizing my sister naked or else..."_ Seth didn't bother to finish his threat as he growled and seemed ready to jump on Paul. I don't know why Paul is fantasizing about me being naked but I will surely give him hell for that. I will kick his dick so hard that I hope that he will not be able to walk for days. Thank goodness that the pups were not here to watch this scene for it will surely haunt them forever.

"_Whoa! Who knew you got one hot body and why in the world were you kissing Paul?"_ Embry asked me while Quil stared at me with his eyes wide open and I wondered why his eyes were not falling down from its sockets. Who the hell does Embry think he is to question me like that? My dad? Besides, it is none of his business to what I do and to whoever I kiss.

Sam is still growling and looked ready to rip Paul's dick for what he has just seen. How I hate the damn Alpha voice. I think that Sam is using that as an advantage to get what he wants. Stupid Sam! Sam thinks he still possesses me like before not now. I am not his and he shouldn't be reacting like this. I just enjoy pissing him off. If he does something then he will regret it.

"_Paul, will you please stop thinking about what happened this evening?"_ I said in my mind. I was already growing sick of the tense atmosphere around here. Seth sat down whining like a little puppy he is. What a baby! I guess he cannot handle situation like this even if he did ever imprint, I'd fear that he would run away from his imprint with a broken heart being afraid of entering commitment and afraid of being a lousy imprint like Sam the moronic dog here._  
"No, I'm not. Come on Leah. I am sick and tired of watching this rated r scene here. Can't you and Paul please think of something else before I attack him to concentrate on something else?"_ Seth said while Quilie agreed with him here.

"_Don't call me that, Leah! You know I hate it! Besides I do agree with Seth here because the only thing we are seeing here are you and Paul making out. Shouldn't like we concentrate on tracking any stinking bloodsuckers around here?"_ Quil asked as he sat down resting his head on the ground. Jacob said nothing. I wonder why he hasn't said anything. I took a peek at his mind and guess what? He's too busy thinking about that Belly Smelly to take any notice what is going on here.

"_I want you Paul to stay away from Leah. Stay away from MY Leah or else..."_ Sam barked at Paul who cowered before him. What's wrong with Paul? I thought he enjoyed being all high and mighty but cowering from Sam? What a pussy! I guess I am way too tougher than this wimp here. Who does Sam think he his to order Paul to stay away from me? Sammy boy isn't my boyfriend and there is no way he can control my life after destroying me by imprinting on my dear ugly cousin. Sam growled.

"_That's right Sam! I think Emily is one ugly hag. No wonder you imprinted on her. You're such a loser! You didn't know what good you had in your hands until you lost it all on one day. For your information, you cannot keep Paul and me apart. You cannot control my love life. I can date whoever I want. I can kiss whoever I want. And I can sleep with whoever I want. You are not my boyfriend anymore Sam. You lost that right the day you dumped me for that ugly old hag!"_ I shouted at him and snarled at him. The rest of the pack cringed at my shout. I can scream and shout so loud that I could probably break some windows or make somebody deaf. I'm surprised that none of my screams or shouts can make my fellow pack members deaf. _  
"Listen LeeLee, I only want what is the best for you. I do not want you to get hurt again. Paul will imprint one day and you will go through the pain again. I am just trying to protect you. I do not want you to go over the same pain you have gone through since I imprinted on Emily. I am only doing what is best for you. I want you and Paul apart from as for today and the rest of the year. You will no longer patrol with Paul. You will patrol with Embry and Jacob. Paul will go on a patrol with Quil and Seth while Collin and Brady will go with me. Is that clear? Do I make myself clear Leah?"_ Stupid Sam Alpha. He did it again. He's just jealous that I kissed somebody else.

"_For your information Sam, I do not want your permission to do whatever you want me to do. You can separate Paul and I from being together. But remember this: My heart will belong to someone else and that does not include you. You killed me. You made me this way. You're the reason why I have become a cold blooded bitch who hates everybody. If there is one person who you want to blame Sam then that person is you. You do not have the authority to control my life and we are through like since the day you left me for Emily the ugly hag. Paul and I can be separated from one another for as much as you want the separation to take but we will always think and dream of each other. That is something that you cannot control yourself to do so_." And I left without another word after my speech. I can tell that I left Sam speechless. Serves him right! The meeting was over. Everybody went their own way. I reached home before Seth and I went straight to my room and slammed the door so hard that I nearly broke both the windows and the door.

I didn't know what day was today since I lost track of everything all thanks to Sam. It was until now that I noticed that today was Belly Smelly's graduation day. Today is the day she graduates with her beloved bloodsuckers. Such filthy bloodsuckers that stink a lot! It's like they haven't been taking a bath for days, weeks, months or years. How I hate them so much that they can go to hell and screw each other up for all I care. Don't know why Jacob bothers to go to the leech lover's graduation for. She doesn't love him and never will. I bet she's just using him and taking advantage of his blindness. He is so blind that he cannot see what kind of girl Belly Welly Smelly actually is. Why can't he just get over her? She is no one of any importance.

I go to the bathroom to do my business and change my clothes and I get out of the bathroom. I go downstairs to eat a box of cereal. I could eat the whole thing anyway and mom will have to go to the store and buy another one. I just hate half of the box to save some either for her or Seth. Speaking of Seth I wonder where he is. I just shrugged my shoulders and I get out of the house to do some jogging around in La Push. It's so boring these days. There is nothing good to do except running around in the forest looking for bloodsuckers. They do not deserve to exist especially the Cullens leeches and that Belly Swelly girl.

I just hope she falls down when she goes up to get her diploma. I hope that if it does then Jacob must remember it so I can see it and have a jolly good laugh. I would laugh whenever I see Bella. That is if I do see her around in La Push. I think I am going to point fingers at her too. I sound so mean. I am meant to be mean. All thanks to a certain somebody who changed me from who I used to be in the past and made me miserable and angry ever since. It is my job to torture the pack especially Sam. I was so naive back then.

What was I thinking of dating Sam? I should have known that he was a player. He gets what he wants. He got me and then he dumped me for my cousin who's an ogre. I snickered at my thought. I just continue jogging and then walking around not paying any attention to my surroundings. I ended up passing by Sam's house. Emily is outside tending to her precious garden wearing her hideous gloves decorated nicely with dirt. Note to myself that I will go ruin Emily's garden later when I have time and when nobody's watching. Emily saw me passing and waved her hand to me while still kneeling down pulling off some weeds that were growing wild in her garden. Maybe, just maybe... I think I will buy something to make the weeds grow even wilder than the ones she is pulling off. I just walked by laughing to myself. I could already imagine Emily's face when she sees her garden completely engulfed by overgrown weeds killing all her plants.  
"Hey Leah, can you come here for a second?" Emily called. I scowled at her for calling me. What the hell does she want me to go there for? I can just ignore her and go my way to wherever I am going. Anywhere is better than here. If looks could kill Emily would definitely be dead right now. Perhaps she noticed my evil glare staring back at her that she wondered if it was a good idea of calling me there.

"What the hell do you want woman?" I shouted at her. "Well, aren't you going to say anything? I don't have all day to stand here waiting for you to reply back!" I wanted nothing more than to give her the middle finger and go about my business. I was just about to do so when she stood up and walked up to me. How dare her! Doesn't she know that I am well capable of hitting her right now in her ugly face for approaching me? I do not want to get any contagious disease from her thank you very much. Just as she was about to hug me I quickly backed a few feet away from her with a look of disgust appeared on my face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled at her. "Do not hug me or touch me with you filthy hands. I do not want to catch any contagious disease from you ogre!" I guess I catch her by surprise because she did not expect me to call her an 'ogre'. I never called her that before but now I do. I guess she forgot she was still wearing those hideous gloves of hers.

"I'm so sorry Leah. I guess I forgot that I was still wearing my gloves. I was so happy to finally see you around here. I haven't seen you for a while." Emily did look happy indeed. She did look like she won some lottery. Not that she will ever win. She's a loser and a stuck-up housewife at home. That made me laugh. She can never go out since she is needed to feed the dogs 24/7 straight and clean the house like maid she is. I am glad that I am not stuck like her at home. I'd rather face the bloodsuckers than being an old maid like Emily. I just crossed my arms and 'humph' at her.

"Well I am surely not happy to see you Emily. In case you haven't notice, we are not friends nor cousin. We are enemies. I hate you. You hate me. Got it?" I snapped at her. The ugly scar she got on her face as a gift from Sam satisfies me too much. Serves her right for stealing away my man! It still hurts me seeing both of them doing the lovey dovey that sickens me to the core. If I could only give her another scar to complete what Sam didn't finished from the start. It would be an honour for me to do so.

"Listen Leah, I still love you as a sister, best friend and cousin. I know how much hurt you are. I am so sorry for hurting you like that. I really tried to fight off the imprint but it was much stronger than I thought. I really want to reconcile our relationship and put this feud aside. I really want you back into my life Leah. Please, I beg of you to forgive me at least. You don't have to forgive Sam. He couldn't help it but imprint. You know how it is." She said. She looks like she is in pain from the inside. I hope she is. Why would I forgive her? She and Sam are the reason why I am always bitter and so cold-hearted to everybody.

"Why should I? You are nothing to me anymore Emily. You got Sam to yourself. You could have fought back the imprint. You could at least left but you didn't. You accepted it. You hug it like a lover. You took Sam as your man and you didn't even think about me. I don't care anymore. Don't give me anymore of your ridiculous explanations. I don't want to hear it. I don't believe you anymore. You can keep him if you want. I don't want that dirtbag anymore. I hate you and I hate Sam so much!" I yelled at her ugly face and I ran off. I don't give a damn if she tells Sam about today. This is why I wanted to avoid her at all cost. She just had to bring it up. I had to run before I totally lose it and give her another scar. I don't want to repeat those images that Sam did to her. I may hate her but I would never kill her or try to hurt her on purpose. I only threaten her to get her away from me if she knows what is good for her.

Later that night, Jacob, Quil and Embry came to let us know about a bloodsucker that was in that leechlover's bedroom after crashing the Cullen's graduation party. He told us what all he found out and that they were planning to meet with the Cullen's after the party was over somewhere in the forest. So we all phased into our wolf form and went to where we are going to meet the bloodsuckers. I could hardly wait to smell their disgusting stench when we arrive. Eew! It's going to kill me!

As soon as we reached, a terrible stench burned my poor nose. Oh my poor nose! How can Jacob stand it all? I am so not used to this nor is Seth. He is digging his nose on the ground trying to get the stench out. They really stink. Do they not take a bath? They are all so disgusting. They are the living zombies walking on Earth. We need to get rid of those zombies who suck blood for fun.

'_Can't we hurry up please? That horrible stench is really getting into me!"_ I moaned as I said this. More like thought about it seeing that we read each other's mind when we're wolves. Something that we all hate is the lack of privacy. It is open like a book for everybody to see. Those bloodsuckers are yucky! They should simply go away from here and go somewhere else far away and screw each other up.

'_We can't. We are here to learn the blonde's one strategy on how to fight off the newborn bloodsuckers. So deal with it Leah! We need to concentrate and not hear any of your nagging,'_ Jacob growled at me. At first I thought it was Sam who was going to tell me off but Jacob? I don't think I won't listen to any crap coming out from that disgusting blonde parasite. He stinks like a dead person left out at the open for days with vultures flying from all angles. _'You will listen to him whether you like it or not unless you are desperate and stupid enough to get yourself killed Leah! So please listen okay. That's all I beg of you. We need the concentration so that we will be able to help the Cullens defeat the bloodsuckers. We also need you to help us Leah. You're the fastest one of our pack.'_

Talk about wow. Ah well, I rather listen to Jacob than that stupid power abusing Alpha called Sam the idiotic dog. So I just sat there besides Seth who's whining like a baby about the stench. Collin and Brady are complaining the exact same thing as Seth is. I am getting sick of their whining. _ 'Shut up the three of you right now this instance or else you will face my wrath when we go home. You're giving me a headache already.'_ I growled at them and all three of them became quiet after that. They know not to mess with me or cross me. That's more like it.

I guess we caught the bloodsuckers by surprise since they were not expecting so much of us now. I can especially see that ridiculous look on that Bella girl's face. Ha! She can't believe it. As the meeting started, the blonde bloodsucker called Jasper started to explain and describe the fighting strategies that he knew as he was once a soldier in the past. He then started to pick some of the Cullens starting first with the big leech that is on steroids. After the dude on steroids, out came the little pixie that can see the future. It's a good thing she can't see us from whatever vision she has. It bad enough has to smell that horrible disgusting stench from her and her pathetic family.

I can think of any negative things about him and his leech lover and he will get angry. That is something fun and exciting to do. To annoy him the most since the other losers do not have the ability to read mines. I wonder if Jacob has ever said something mean that will make the mind rapist very angry? At this moment, the mind rapist turned to look at me? Why is he looking at me like that? _'He'd probably never seen a girl wolf before,'_ Quil joked at me. _'Oh really? Why am I not surprised? I guess he is used watching gay dogs like you.'_ I told him. That stupid bloodsucker better stop looking at me like that or I will go and bite off his dick right now. I hate it when guys stare at you like that. They stare at a girl like she is some kind of prize to stare at. If he doesn't stop staring at me like that then I will think of anything that will mostly irritate him right now.

'_We're not gay Leah. Anyways, we never had a female wolf before. This genes were supposed to pass from father to son. So I thought that all the guys who inherit the genes would phase into wolves or at least be descended from one of the ancestors. We don't know how you came to inherit the genes. We were all expecting Seth to phase next but not you? You became the first girl and probably the only female wolf in our pack too.'_ Quil said. I suppose what he said is indeed true. How did I became a wolf if I was not suppose be a wolf. This is supposed to be a men only pack. I just noticed that the mind reader is still looking at me. Fine! Have it your own way bloodsucker! I started imagining that the leech lover fell down the stairs from her own house and knocking herself out while at it. This is funny! I imagined Jacob shaking Bella very hard for being so stupid for hanging around the vamps and for being such a klutz that she trip on a rock and fell on him causing Jake to drop his hotdog. I heard a growl. I guess I finally irritated that stupid bloodsucker. I bet he sucks his own dick when he's apart from Bella. Another growl. That doesn't scare me away.

'_Will you please shut up Leah? We can't concentrate with you imagining Bella falling down. Please concentrate or else... I might agree with you there Lee. It would be fun seeing that bloodsucker sucking on himself.' _Jacob sniggered. Sam told us off for not paying any attention. Like that matters. _'I know right?'_I asked Jacob as I pay attention to that ridiculous fighting strategy coming from a well experienced bloodsucker. Not bad for a bloodsucker. It was fun to see the blonde and the mind reader fighting against each other. All the Cullens had turn to fight with the blonde one. It was really weird watching the mother hen fighting too. I thought she was too motherly to get involved in the upcoming war. _'Is that Bella girl going to fight too? Is she here for it or just to watch that blonde bimbo showing off his fighting expertise?'_ I asked Jake as I was curious as to why she was doing here.

'_She will not get involved in this. Her leech will not let her. Anyway she would get another broken hand if she did get involved. What can she do? Nothing. Therefore she needs protection against the red-haired bloodsucker and herself. Who knows what harm Bella can do to herself without anybody being there?'_Jacob said. He has a point there. That girl can't even go out by herself without attracting any kind of danger. She really is a danger magnet according to her ugly stinking zombie standing beside her.

Soon after, the meeting was over and it was late. I want to go home and sleep. I am tired from staying up late all night just for patrolling and meeting those stupid pathetic vampires. They really stink. That Bella girl was already half asleep when her Romeo lifted her up in his arms cradling her like she's five years old. What a baby! Sam and the Cullens agreed on meeting here for another lesson. I can finally go home. I went running fast watching the trees go blur as I ran while the others are behind me. Paul is trying to race along with me but I am way faster. I just thought to something. _'Good night Paul. I hope I see you again. Love you'_ I told him before I ran behind a bush and phase back to my human form. I put on my clothes from where I hid this evening and went home. I heard a growl back there. Sam was jealous. He is actually jealous that I had the nerve to tell Paul that I love him. I entered my house and got some snack and ate it before I took a quick bath and went straight to my soft bed. I hope that irritates Sam so much that he would regret it more and more for leaving me for that ogre. I'm surprised he didn't say a thing back there. I wonder if Emily told him or not. But who cares?

**A.N: So sorry that I have not been updating for a while. I have been busy doing school work that I did not have any time to work on this chapter. I am finally on holidays and my mother still keeps me busy but I found some time to work on this. I am glad I am done with this chapter. I want to work on a new story but I will try to work on chapter 7 for this story if I get more time for it. Thanks to those who loved my story and wanted to read more. This chapter is for you guys! You know who you are. LOL! Take care. :) **


	7. Flirting with Fire

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to a genius woman named Stephanie Meyer. All credits go out to her too. I do wish I would at least own Leah. **

**A.N: This chapter contains mild lemon. This chapter was meant to contain more than a mild lemon so this would be the first time I am attempting to write it. So I am just letting you guys know when you read this chapter. I want to keep this story rated in T. I am not sure if I go to M. I will just go to T for the meanwhile. Sorry that I took so long. My story doesn't have much kissing scenes except for two chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to jac master, laughingchicklol and TeamSethxxWolfeh. You guys ROCK! I think I will start dedicating chapters to whoever reviews on my latest chapters.**

**Chapter 7 – Flirting with fire**

We were not due to fight the army of newborn bloodsuckers led by a certain crazy red-haired leech whose target is to get to that Bella girl and suck her dry. We still went to meet with the Cullen bloodsuckers to continue our training. It was beginning to get boring. I bet anything that the mind rapist told his Barbie about me being the only female wolf here and a rare one too. How much I hate him! At least I can entertain myself by thinking any negative stuff about his Barbie and about him too that will irritate him to no end. He doesn't like it. Serves him right! What a sucker!

After the meeting ended we went about our business like the usual patrolling. It was boring. I wanted to go home, eat and sleep but I couldn't since that tonight is our turn to patrol. The night was beautiful and young with plenty of shiny diamonds to look at while you're lying down. There was no bloodsucker in sight which means that we still needed to take precaution in case one tries to catch us off guard. It was only me, Embry and Jacob running around in circles trying to get a scent out of that bloody leech even if it wasn't even here. I forgot Jared wasn't around that night Sam found out about Paul and I kissing. I didn't even notice his absence. I later learned that Sam gave Jared the permission to stay besides Kim at home who was very sick. Poor girl! I wish she could learn how to be tough and not to depend on men too much. I will have to teach her that and how to protect herself in case Jared ever breaks her heart whether it is accidentally or on purpose. Heck! I wouldn't care if Sam did hurt Emily like he did to me. If he ever did then he will have to watch himself out.

'_This sucks!'_ I complained. I really hate this. I wanted to go and kick the hell out of Sam for doing this to me in the first place. Believe me when I say this: He will definitely pay one of these days. '_Why are we even here in the first place?' _I asked. Not that I am curious but I wanted to know why we are wasting our precious time running around like fools here when we could be at home eating and watching television. I wanted to do something useful not running around chasing our own tails here in this damn dark forest.

'_I know. This really sucks! But we need to patrol just as always in case any bloodsuckers come around here to feast on innocent humans. If we're on luck we might find one and I will let you do the honours Lee.'_Jacob said. Aww! I will be more than glad to do the honours Jake. So in my mind I started to picture something bloody and gruesome that will scare the hell out of poor Seth who has the innocent mind of a 5 year old. I pictured myself beheading a female bloodsucker and tearing her arms off limb by limb. After that, I cut off her legs off and I got hold of a chainsaw and cut her filthy body in half and the blood was everywhere. I took her body parts and force feed them to the Cullens while that Bella girl sat there in amusement watching her bloodsucker eating the female leech's boobs. This scene is a total rated R or more than just an R. I laughed to myself while I imagined this scene happening. Embry almost choked himself to death after witnessing Edweirdo eating a woman's breasts in my imagination. This is funny.

'_Wow! You have one cool awesome imagination Leah! You should do this more often to entertain us. You are quite imaginative girl!'_Embry complimented me. I guess I can imagine anything as long as it keeps Embryo entertained and not dying from boredom. I earned a _'Hey!'_ from him for calling him an _**'Embryo'**_. I can call names to whoever I want. Nobody can control my mouth and my mind. So there! I want to be tougher when we clash with those blasted newborn bloodsuckers. I wish I could be more like that terminator chick that you see in Terminator part 3. That would be awesome! I would be the only female wolf terminator who terminates those stinking bloodsuckers who shouldn't even exist. Why can't they die already?

'_Enough with the chitchat already! Concentrate and let's go see if we can find any bloodsuckers on our territory and then we can all go home.'_Jacob said. I guess I annoyed the best of Jacob Black. Sometimes I wondered why he step out from being the alpha. I much rather see Jacob be the alpha which he should be since he's the heir of Ephriam Black. Sam doesn't even deserve the title of being an alpha. All he does is abuse it to boss us around like children. I'm glad that we are no longer together. He can kiss my furry ass for all I care.

And so we spend the entire night wide awake running around in circles chasing our own tails like idiots. We went there, we went over here, and we went everywhere. It seemed like the night was taunting us. We couldn't find a trace of scent from those bloody leeches. There have not been any leeches around here since the red-haired witch who is just playing around jumping from one place to another. I had enough with this. It was already dawn that we were so tired of running all night in the forest trying to find any leeches in case we passed by and not noticing one hiding. There was no bloodsucker in sight. If Sam did put us up all night for this then I am going to kill him. It's not fair that Jacob, Embry and I stay up all night running around while he and the others are sleeping like a baby. I hope he gives Jared double patrol for skipping out just because his imprint was sick. What a likely excuse!

I think it was at 5 in the morning that we were tired and nearly collapse in the ground of the damn forsaking forest that we all went home and sleep. We will sleep all day. We were all out of energy. Jacob and Embry were close to sleep in the forest. I couldn't leave them there even if they did sleep. Why? Because a bloody bloodsucker can come and attack us off guard. Jacob called the patrol off since he was so tired and sleepy. I don't blame him at all. We should go on strike against Sam. I don't think he has ever stayed up this late patrolling with the others. I am hoping he will do so just like we did. I reached home and guess what? The door was locked. How the hell will I be able to get in and deserve my rest? Has my own dear mother forgotten that I was all night out in patrol? I bet Seth is in his bed sleeping like the baby he is with his teddy bear sucking on his thumb. Ugh! I went around the house and found a ladder. I looked up to my window and I was glad that I left it open. I put the ladder up against the wall of my house. I put it right below my open window. I hope I don't fall down either. I climbed up the ladder, gone through my window and closed it. I went to my bedroom door and locked it. I don't want Seth to come marching in my room to wake me up 'cause if he does then he's dead meat. I could easily have jumped up to my room with my great reflex but I was too worn out to do so.

I took off my clothes and put on my pyjamas and I jump to my bed. I hugged my pillow happily and drifted off to sleep. My dream was peaceful. I found myself in the meadow covered with different coloured flowers. It was very tranquil. The sky was clear blue with the clouds covering the sun and providing me the shade that I want. The breeze was very cool. I lay down on the soft grass with flowers surrounding it. I looked up at the sky and enjoyed the nice cool breeze. This is all I have ever wanted. No fighting, no running around, no bloodsuckers and definitely no Sam. This is a wish come true. I closed my eyes to sleep in this peaceful meadow.

As quick as I closed my eyes to take a nap in this beautiful meadow with no distraction, I heard a thunder pounding and when I opened my eyes, the beautiful sky was filled with ugly gray clouds threatening to unleash a huge amount of rain. It was dark. The wind was very violent. A lighting came from the gray clouds and hit on a tree. Everything was going wrong. What the hell was happening? Where is my fairy tale? I heard a growl coming from the trees. I couldn't see what it was. It was dark in the forest. All the coloured flowers and grass in the meadow died so suddenly as if someone burned it all magically. The thunder keep pounding on its drums loudly and the lighting clashed with more trees killing them instantly. I got closer to the forest to see what it was. You know what they say about curiosity kills the cat. The curiosity got the best of me but I am no cat. It started to drizzle and then the whole rain fell down from the angry clouds. I was so drenched. I couldn't see who was in the forest since it was raining freaking hard and my eye sight became a blur. I heard the same growl again. But this time it was behind me. I turned around and looked in the red eyes of the red-haired bitch who just jump on top of me and bit me on the neck while I saw the lighting coming down on both of us. I screamed with all my might. I screamed because the bloody bloodsucker bit me and it hurt like hell. She was sucking on my blood. I also screamed because the lighting was gaining on us. Both of us got hit. The thunder began to beat its drums more loudly. It sounded like somebody was pounding on the door.

That was when I woke up from that horrible nightmare. I gasped and my left arm went straight to my neck to check that I was not bleeding at all. The door was pounding loudly. I heard somebody shouting my name. Who was it? It sounded so familiar. I was so disoriented that I had no clue what to think. I felt like I was in somebody's house. A stranger's home. However, the door that seemed to keep the stranger out of this room was opened very violent and a man came in. That is when I noticed that it was not a stranger not all. It was Seth. He looked like he had a panic attack. He rushed to my bed and hugged me. He was comforting me. But why? I hadn't realized that I had screamed out so loud and I was sobbing. What's the matter with me? What is wrong with me? I am supposed to be the hard-headed, cold-hearted and tough girl. Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying. It shows weakness and I hate showing that I am weak. I am tougher than all heads put together. I need to get hold of myself.

"It's okay Leah! I'm here. I heard you screaming very loudly like somebody was torturing you. Are you okay? You look very tired. Jacob called this morning to say that you, Embry and Jake have been up all night till dawn. He said that you guys will take this day off and tomorrow since you guys have been up all night. Don't know what Sam was thinking. He's barking mad I say." Seth said as he hugged me even harder. He's the best baby brother I could ask for. I will try stop cry and put on my shell that protects me.

"I'm okay Seth. I just had a bad dream. Besides I am really tired and very sleepy right now. And yes, we have been up all night long running around but there were no bloodsuckers in sight. Can you please leave me alone right now? I really need my rest." I said as my head hit the pillows and my eyes closed. I felt Seth's hand holding my cheek while he kissed me on my forehead. He got up of the bed and went out of my room.

"I Hope you sleep well LeeLee. You really need the rest. Jacob and Embry are probably sleeping like a bear hibernating on winter. I won't let nobody bother you. Oh and Paul came by here this morning to tell you that he said hi." Seth said as he was about to close the door.

"Thank you Seth. If Paul shows up again then tell him I say hi. If Sam bothers to come in here then kick his ass for me Seth. I want nobody marching up in my bedroom and disturbing me from my sleep," I said as I was getting closer to fall asleep. I hugged my pillow. "Oh, can you please turn on the air conditioner? I came in very tired that I forgot to put it on and I fell asleep. I want to sleep well."

"Okie Dookie Leah. I will definitely kick Sam's ass if he comes here to interrupt your beauty sleep. Sleep well Leah." Seth said as he turned on the A.C and left the room. I definitely do not want Sam to come here and interrupt me with his excuses of a meeting at his house or in the forest. I am not in the mood to put up with any of his shit today. And so I fell asleep and this time I had a pleasant dream. I dreamt about Emily finally cracking up and leaving Sam heartbroken for another man. Sam completely wet from the heavy bullets of rain attacking down was kneeling down on the mud while Emily left away with her lover on some ugly pickup trucks that resemble that Bella bitch's one but it was way uglier than hers. Before she left, she threw him back the ring that was meant to be mines. Sam was bawling like a big baby.

I don't know how long I sleep. Must be minutes or hours. I know that when I woke up I was feeling very grouchy and hungry like a lion. My stomach was growling like one too. I got out of bed and open my bedroom door. The lights were on. I went to the living room and found Seth pigging out on chips and candy on the sofa while watching some boring movie. As I look out the window I noticed that it was dark outside. I could hear the crickets cricking outside. My stomach growled again and Seth jumped out of the sofa upon hearing my growling stomach. That was funny. I giggled at Seth's jumping chain reaction.

" Oh, it's only you Leah. I thought it was somebody else growling like that. Hehehe! Mom's not here. She went to meet with Charlie at Billy's place. She left food for you. I already ate but I was hungry for snacks." He said as he caught me staring at the mess he made. I glared at him for making this living room a mess but I am not cleaning up for him.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I went straight to the kitchen to eat whatever mom made. I was so hungry I could eat a whole cow right now. I went to the fridge and took out my favourite orange juice and pour it on my favourite glass cup that had my name written on it. I went to the stove and took out the meatloaf mom made. I put it on a plate and place it on the microwave to warm it up. After it was done, I took it up and I went to the table and sat down on my chair to eat. Seth followed me here.

"It's 9 O'clock in the night. You slept a lot Leah. Mom was worried. She thought you slipped into a coma." He joked as he watched me eat. I forgot I was still wearing my pyjamas but who cares. I will go back to sleep after eating and watching some movies or something. After I ate, I washed some of the dirty dishes that were still on the sink belonging to Seth I bet.

"Did you clean out the mess you made on the living room?" I asked. I suspect he didn't even clean his own mess he made. I saw the look on his face. He was giving me the dumb look again. "You better go do it Seth or I will tell mom about your mess you did on the living room you pig!" I snapped at his face. I was pleased to say that I scared him off to do it seeing him run like a bat out of hell. This was funny. I was back to my bossy self again. I am a tough cookie. I will not break down again. I am not weak. When I was finished with the kitchen, I went to the living room and snatch the remote off from Seth was watching T.V and cleaning at the same time.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He said as I changed his channel to something more dramatic that watching some boring movies about cars. I laid myself down on the sofa and decided to watch a horror movie instead. I felt like watching one anyways. After finish cleaning up his mess, Seth sat down to watch the movie. I don't know how long we stayed up watching until I heard the door opened and mom came in. She locked the door and just as she was about to go to the kitchen, I stood up and went to hug her. I haven't seen her all day due to my hours of eternal sleeping.

"Leah. Are you okay honey? I was pretty worried. I thought you would never wake up. Seth told me about your screaming before I left to do some shopping today. He also told me that you've been up all night with poor Jake and Embry. I can see that you're still exhausted. Why don't you go back to bed? Did you eat?" She asked me as she hugged me harder like if there is no tomorrow. Typical mom. Always worried about me and Seth. After losing dad, she became strong to be there for me and Seth. She doesn't want to lose us both. Poor dad! I really miss him. I want him back.

"I'm okay mom. I'm feeling much better. I did eat and I am still tired. I wanted to see you before I go off to bed again. I love you mom." I said as I gave her another hug before stepping away.

"I love you too Leah. Go to bed dear. You really need it. You too Seth! You go off to bed and don't make me catch you watching those foul gruesome movies you were watching the other night." She said. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and I gave her one in return. I went up to my bedroom again. I hope I don't have another nightmare again. I heard Seth saying that he wasn't watching any gruesome movies.

_Next day_

I woke up to a bright sunny day. I changed my pyjamas and I decided to wear a black tank top and a short blue jeans and tennis shoes. I decided to do some jogging around La Push and to the beach. I ate my breakfast and I helped my mother wash the dishes and clean the house before I go out for the day. I need some relaxation and to clear out my head.

I didn't see Embry or Jacob all day. I wondered if they were still sleeping. As I was going to the beach I noticed that somebody was stalking me. That person was in the forest hiding somewhere. Instead of going to the beach I went straight to the forest to find my stalker. I wasn't afraid of being in the forest by myself seeing that I can defend myself and phase instantly. I heard someone stepping on some twigs and before I could turn around, a hand covered my mouth while the other hand took hold of my wrist.

"It's me Leah, Paul!" Paul said as he let go of me. I turned around and noticed that he was only wearing his shorts. I guess he was running around in the woods. I hugged him. He returned my hug. We just stood there hugging each other for several minutes. I haven't seen much of Paul lately. Do you want to know why? Because of that stupid Sam and his jealousy. He just doesn't want me to move on and get a boyfriend to replace the love we once had. Besides, he had forbidden Paul and I from seeing each other. So why should he be jealous when he was the one who broke up with me to be with that ogre of a cousin. I don't know why but for some reason I felt kind of attracted to Paul. I want nothing more than to kiss the life out of him right this instant. Screw Sam! Paul sneaked out just to see me. I guess we are both breaking Sam's orders. But who cares!

I couldn't hold it any longer. I slammed my mouth against Paul's and I push him straight to a tree. I guess I caught him by surprise because he didn't respond to my kisses for a few minutes. I suddenly found myself sandwiched between the tree and Paul. He was kissing me roughly. His hands were everywhere: my hair, my face, my legs, my hips and on my breasts. He loved my breasts. He squeezed it softly and he grinded his hips with mines. I moaned loudly. I wrapped my arms and legs around him while he lifted me up. I continued to kiss him while massaging his head. He slipped his hot tongue on my mouth as I grant him free access to my paradise. It was amazing. He is the best kisser ever. He kisses way better than Sam ever did. I know what I am doing here is wrong. I know that Paul will imprint one day. This relationship will not go any further than it already did. All we do is kiss mainly that's all. Paul is lonely and so do I. I guess we both need it so much. I think I am ready to lose my virginity to Paul. It's a good thing I can't have children and I can't even menstruate. My mother would kill me if I got pregnant from Paul but since I can't have children and I am forever barren, it is impossible for me to get pregnant. Plus look at the good side, I can have sex all I want. Sam will definitely be furious if he smelled Paul's scent all over my body but I am no longer his. He cannot control or boss me around because if he did then I will run away from La Push forever.

I was so busy in my thought that I did not took any notice that Paul took off my black tank top and his head was on my chest. I was too busy moaning like a crazy hormonal pregnant woman actually doing **"it"** with her man. This is so weird. I guess I love flirting with fire. I am playing with fire and I love it. It feels so good. This is the first time I am doing this thing. I had never done anything like this with Sam. We just used to be boyfriend and girlfriend in love in high school. He said he wanted to wait for the right moment for him to sleep with me and make me love. But that never happened. Why? Because he imprinted on my ogre of a cousin who just embrace it like she fell in love the first time she saw him. She never fought it. She took away my man away from me. She took away my happiness too. I became bitter and cold-hearted all thanks to Sam who broke my poor heart into pieces. My own mother now defends Emily. She thinks Emily is perfect for Sam. That Sam finally found his happily ever after but where the hell is mines? I need a man to satisfy me. I am playing with the fire. I am flirting with the fire. Why? To get my satisfaction. I don't know why I feel like such a horn dog but I feel like having sex with Paul. All we do is kiss, kiss and more kiss. It's just a silly relationship we're just into. But it won't last long. Why? Because we both know that one day either Paul or I will imprint and we cannot go farther than we are doing right now.

If we both do this then the pack will pick up Paul's scent on me and Sam would be furious. But who cares? I bet he had already banged Emily hard on the wall. Even if he hadn't had sex with her, he still has no right to claim me to be his. I am no longer his. I can go out with anybody I want even if it is somebody from my own pack. I don't think I will let this go any further before we do anything stupid. I will just let him suck my breasts than that's about it all.

I took off my bra and exposed my beautiful breasts to Paul. My boobs are far more beautiful than Emily's. I hope Sam gave her a scar on her breasts too. That would like totally match her ugly scar face. Paul took his time to explore my boobs while I managed to get my hand to get hold of his crotch. He was freaking hard. I wonder how he will get rid of it before anybody sees him. I wanted to hold his dick right now. It would be my first time touching a man's dick before. I wonder how we will hide this when we phase. I need to think of something but this guy is making me wet. I took the button off and pulled down his zipper and I grab hold of his hard dick. Yes! This feels so good. So awesome! I wonder how it would feel like to be inside of me.

But before we could get any further for our fantasies to come true, we heard a howl coming somewhere from the deep forest. Oh shit! How the hell are we going to hide this from everybody? This almost sex scene will burn Seth's innocent eyes forever. Paul and I got off of each other and I hurriedly threw all my clothes off on the ground and phased on hurry while Paul just took off his pants leaving it behind my thrown clothes on the dirty ground.

'_Please think of something else Paul! Just don't think about what we were just about to do right now. I don't want Seth or Sam to see this. Just think about our hatred toward bloodsuckers or something.'_I pleaded him as I did not want Seth to see this from our minds. So I will concentrate on hating the Cullens, other bloodsuckers, Bella bitch and the red-haired bitch.

'_Will do so babe! Anyways, Sam will definitely kill me if he saw this. He's too possessive of you and he thinks you still belong to him. He threatened me the day you, Jacob and Embry had the day off due to patrolling all night long. He told me that he will kill me if I ever laid a hand on you or see you. So I think it's best if we go in different directions and find them. It would be too suspicious if we came in together.'_Paul said as we were running to where we heard the howl. Why is that stupid Jacob howling us for? I thought we had this day off too until tomorrow we were supposed to be up and running. I hope something didn't come up about the Cullens because if it did than I will strangle Jacob for this. And speaking of Jake, shouldn't he be in bed too? I just shrugged and departed ways from Paul. We are going to meet Jacob in a while. I could hear the rest of the pack coming. I ran faster until I reached first and saw Jacob and that mind rapist standing together having a conversation by thoughts.

'_Ok! Why the hell did you call us here for if we were supposed to be here tomorrow Jake? Today was our day off so we could rest and you haul our asses here for nothing. Aren't you still tired Jake?'_I sneered at him. How dare he call us here? I still want my day off and do whatever I want in my life. But before he could respond, the stupid good-for-invading-one's-privacy answered.

"Hello Leah, It's nice to see you too. I called Jacob to call you guys to meet us where we met for our training. Alice had another vision. She saw the numbers of the newborns decreasing. They will be here in two days so we need to get ready. I needed to let Jacob know so that he can tell you guys. I understand that you, Jacob and Embry have been up all night patrolling and that I am very grateful for you guys. I can see that you guys work together as a team. I really respect that. However, I do admit that I am quite shocked to see the first female wolf to be in the pack and the first girl to phase too. I had thought that the genes were passed from father to son but this is quite the first for a girl. I am very surprised."Edward the mind rapist responded politely as always after reading my thoughts. Polite schmolite.

Before I could retort back, the rest of the pack had arrived: Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady and Paul. So I just replayed what Ed-weirdo told me to inform my wolf pack. This is crazy having to repeat everything and you think I am some kind DVD movie or a CD that you can watch and play all over again? The mind rapist can have all the fun of reading our thoughts without respecting our own privacy. Hasn't he heard of respecting ones' privacy? He just simply nodded at me. Whatever dude!

And so we spend the evening listening to whatever the mind rapist had to say. We needed to have another plan just in case the first one fails. There is always plan B. The Cullens will have their meeting first and then they will let us know about their plan. Jacob decided to go to that Bella girl's house to hang out for a while with his Pops and Charlie. I don't know what those two see in sports but it's so boring.

We met again on that same place where we meet for our training. The Cullens gave us the idea they had to take out the newborns. They will take their share and we will take ours. We had to make sure we didn't miss any escaping newborns who could easily kill people they meet along the way. We would hide in one area while the Cullens will be waiting for the newborns on the other area. According to Jacob, the fortune teller can't see us which means that she saw the newborns spitting into two groups: One going to the area where her vision disappears which indicates that those bloody bloodsuckers are going to fall for our trap while the others go where the Cullens will be expecting them. This plan sounds so good. I can't wait to have some fun. I just hope we survive because my poor mother can't handle losing her kids after my father died. So I will make sure to fight harder than ever to protect myself and Seth and my pack. We will go in together and we will go out together.


	8. Flirting with Danger

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs only to Stephanie Meyer including all the characters.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I had not updated for a while. I did not abandon this story. I just grew very lazily as days passed by. I started working on this chapter last night and finished it today. I hope you like it because I was up last night trying to finish it but I couldn't. I was so tired of typing a lot. **

**I do have a bit of bad news. I just recently got my first laptop that my dad bought from Houston. The think is that I need a product key to enter it in Microsoft Word or else I won't be able to use it again. I found the product key below my laptop and it won't work. It says that it's invalid. This really sucks! I will have to find somebody to help me out with the stupid product key.**

**I dedicate this chapter to jac master for loving my story a lot.**

**Chapter 8 – Flirting with Danger and becoming Rebellious**

The day has finally arrived. Today is the day we get to sink our teeth on those revolting bloodsuckers. We are actually getting some action. Sam had put Collin and Brady in charge of La Push in case any bloodsuckers go straight over there while we fight. Another thing is that Sam didn't want them both to fight with us because they are young and reckless and he included Seth in this although he is not reckless. The poor kid is begging on his knees to Sam to let him fight with us. Jacob had a brilliant idea. He told us that he will be with the Bella bitch and her mind rapist bloodsucker for the meantime and when it is time for us to fight is when he will leave and Seth will be with them. Jacob doesn't want Seth to take any glory. I guess I can say that we are thirsty to fight against those bloody zombies coming in a few minutes.

After learning that Bella was going to marry her bloodsucker, Jake got mad and told her off that he was going to get himself killed since she didn't love him as much as she does for her filthy bloodsucker. He had a plan. He was going to make her kiss him so the mind rapist wouldn't find a way to punch him down. His plan worked. He and Bella bitch kissed. Ew! That's so gross! My pack members groaned and Seth thought he was going to puke since when Jacob phased to join us, he was all for thinking of that stupid kiss. Sam had to put him to concentrate on the battle and not on the kiss of that filthy bloodsucker lover. Ew! With the image still on his head, we all felt like we were the ones kissing her. I felt like I was kissing her. Ew! Totally gross! Not cool man, not cool! Jake finally decided on focus on the battle with the bloodsuckers.

The filthy bloodsuckers had arrived and we ran straight for them. They were very shocked to find huge dogs coming to tear them apart. The fight has started. The Cullens had being fighting with the other bloodsuckers. I ran straight on a girly vampire, knocking her down and I had my jaws locked on her head. I rip her head off from her body and proceeded to rip other body parts off from her while my fellow pack members where each fighting against bloodsuckers. It was weird to see mommy bloodsucker fighting too. She and doctor Fang where working alongside beheading vampires while the emo guy was trying to protect his fortune teller wife while trying to fight off bloodsuckers who kept on biting him on his arms. I feel bad for him. On the other hand, blondie Barbie was all up for battle. She was beheading and ripping limbs from limbs. The guy on steroids was having the time of his life. He was enjoying it. He was going all John Cena on the bloodsuckers and body slamming them too. I guess he forgot we were in war and not on some wrestling match.

The newborn bloodsuckers' bodies were soon piling up. Jared and Embry were taking down two male bloodsuckers and ripping them down while Sam charged against a female bloodsucker tearing her apart. Quil and Paul were busy fighting and biting their way through when the guy that Paul was fighting with had managed to find a loophole and had a good grip on him. He had his filthy arms around Paul's middle and was constricting him like how an anaconda does when Hulk Hogan went to his aid and helped him out. Paul owes him for helping out. Another bloodsucker was going to attack Quil who had his back to him when Jacob took him down.

I went to help the emo guy who was having a trouble trying to defend himself while protecting his tiny wife at the same time. His wife had a hold on a girl bloodsucker and decapitated her. I took a bite of the male bloodsucker that he was fighting with and tore him apart. I ripped off his legs while the emo guy finished him off and thanked me for helping him.

And so the fight still continued. We were taking as much as we could and the Cullens were doing the same thing. The battle field where we were fighting was soon covered of bloodsuckers' dismembered bodies lying around. We were almost done. Doctor Fang and his wife had corned a young teenage bloodsucker girl who gave up and didn't want to fight and was afraid that she was going to die the same way her friends did. The majority of the bloodsuckers were now dead with the exception of the red-haired leech who wasn't here. Where the hell was she?

'_No idea. I think she had her army to distract us and I bet she went straight to where Bella and her bloodsucker are.' _Sam told me. Of course, how right was he! The red-haired leech had arrived and was fighting against the mind reader bloodsucker who was protecting his Juliet while Seth was fighting the red-haired leech's accomplice. We can all see the show through Seth's eyes. The filthy bloodsucker had managed to get the upper hand and had Seth down who was just pretending to be injured when that stupid girl was going to try to do something stupid like cutting herself for instance.

This caught the red-haired leech and her accomplice's attention. The mind rapist managed to rip off the accomplice's hands off and threw him on the ground when Seth stood up and went straight to the male bloodsucker. Seth ripped him limb from limb.

'_Way to go Seth!'_ I cheered. On the other hand, the mind rapist had succeeded in victory. He grabbed hold of the leech's head and beheaded her. Serves her right! We can finally have our peace. My pack members agreed with me. They were busy having their victory thoughts when I noticed that we left out one leech who was hiding. _'I'm going to take him down.'_ I told Sam as I ran straight to where the leech was before Sam could respond.

I charged at the leech who immediately got out of the way before I could bite him and he grab hold of me from the middle. This is quite ironic. The same thing that happened to Paul is happening to me. His arms had a good hold of me and he started to constrict me. He tightened his grip. I think I heard something crack. Was it my bone? Another crack. That freak is cracking my bones. I started to growl and snarl at him but I couldn't turn around or anything.

'_Leah!'_ My pack shouted in unison. Jacob ran to my rescue and knocked the leech off me. I was back on my ground healing instantly. I shook my head. Before Jake could reprimand me, the filthy leech got hold of him and Jake found himself stuck in the same situation as I was. He tightened his grip on Jacob and lifting him up while breaking his bones along the way. I instantly attacked the bloodsucker and ripped him apart while Sam joined me on finishing him off. Jake fell down and howled in pain. Sam left to phase back to his human form and return wearing his shorts.

All of us surrounded Jake and Sam who was trying to get Jake to phase down. I ran to the forest for privacy so that I could phase back to my human form and the rest of the pack followed my lead. When we returned, Jake had phased back and was lying nude in the grass. Jake was healing but he couldn't get up. Doctor Fang approached us and checked Jake's injuries.

"I'm impressed that he's healing fast already. He got some broken bones and he is in real pain." Doctor Fang said but before he could say something else the fortune teller approached us with a grave look in her face.

"You guys have to leave right now. Carry Jacob while you're at it. The Volturi are coming right now and they do not offer any truce with werewolves. It is best that you leave immediately right now. We don't want them to know about you guys." She said. We took her word for it.

"Sam, will you allow me to cross the boundaries in La Push so that I could tend to Jake's injuries?" Doctor Fang asked. Sam nodded and gave him permission. "I will go there immediately after the Volturi left. I will get my things ready."

Sam and Paul got hold of Jacob who was moaning in pain and carried him away while the rest of us followed them in silence. We were moving as fast as we could get away from the bloody field behind us. We took Jake to his house and put him in bed while we waited for the doctor leech to come. Who knows how long it will take for the Volturi to speak to them. We spend hours waiting for the doctor leech that our stomachs started to grumble. We went to eat at Emily's and I bitterly ate her food. I can't believe I actually ate her food. I will puke it out later. Sam told Emily all about Jacob and his broken bones, ribs, whatever. Of course, he had to tell her that I almost got killed too. Emily was ready to burst in tears and ran to hug me but I hurriedly went outside to get away from her. There is no way I want her to hug me. It was already dark outside. I enjoyed the nice breeze while I waited for the rest to finish eating.

After eating, we went back to Jacob's house and we found the doctor leech's black Mercedes S55 AMG parked outside. Billy waited outside his house and Emily who tagged along with us ran up to hug him and comfort him. We heard painful cries coming from his house. It sounded like somebody was being tortured. It was terrible. Poor Jacob! It should have been me who was supposed to be in pain and screaming out loud. It was my entire fault. If only I thought before I acted. What was I thinking? I think I will apologize to Jacob later. I will do it in private without any of these jackasses over here witnessing it.

Few minutes later, a old red pickup truck arrived and park besides the leech's car. The driver who rode that ugly vehicle turned out to be the princess herself. Hasn't she has enough trouble already? I want her out of here. I was standing behind Billy and besides Emily. I wish Billy could ban her from setting another foot in La Push. I want him to forbid the leech lover from ever seeing Jacob again. I know she will break his heart again. She did it once and will do it again. This is worst than I have ever felt when Sam broke up with me. I wish I do something to help him get over again.

She spoke to Billy for a while when we all heard Jacob's piercing scream. I wonder what the leech is doing to him. But before the bitch gone in, I let out a growl that everybody heard including the leech who is inside the house. The bitch turned to look at me and I gave her a hateful glare. I guess I frightened her because she hurriedly went inside nearly tripping on her own foot. What a shame! I wish she could have fallen. The rest were looking at me. I just crossed my arms and let out a snort and I walked around and stood in front of Billy.

"You see Billy? Jacob gets hurt and yet she still comes after him. When will she ever leave him alone?" I yelled at Billy who was caught surprised at my outburst. "I'm telling you that the Bella bitch is a bad influence for him. She will hurt him again and I bet he will run away. Why can't you ban her from coming here Billy?" I hope I can persuade him to forbid the leech lover from ever seeing Jake again.

"Because she means something to him and I cannot ban her from coming here. I can't stop her from coming here no matter how much I do want her to stop breaking Jacob's heart." He said as he looked down. "She makes him happy although she doesn't love him as a lover but as a friend and as a brother. She will always be his best friend and treasures this friendship very greatly. He will always love her. He will always want her to be here. He would be furious if I did ban her from coming here. This is something you must understand Leah. You must understand how strong a friendship bond there is. Bella will always treasure this friendship bond she has with Jacob." Billy looked at me when he said this.

I rolled my eyes at him. That is so like Billy to say something like this. I wondered if he said this just because he has this _'friendship bond'_ with Charlie. Well anyways, I don't really care.

"Since when do you care for Jacob, Leah?" Jared asked. I turned around just to glare at him.

"Since the day the leech lover rejected him and went off to rescue her stinking bloodsucker from committing suicide. Anyways, I just wish he wouldn't follow my footsteps if you catch my drift." I said. I rolled my eyes after noticing the confused look on his face. "Meaning, that I do not want him to get heartbroken just like I had suffered when Sam broke up with me just to be with that loser behind Billy. I do not want the history to repeat itself again." I snapped at Jared and I turned to glare coldly at Sam who stood besides the door.

"She's right, you know, about the heartbreaking thing." Quil muttered to Embry who stared at me lovingly. Lovingly? No way! I better hope he does not have a crush on me or else I will have to kill myself tonight. Just then the leech opened the door and came out and looked at us. Then he turned to look at Billy.

"I just gave some medications to Jacob to ease his pain and some for sleep. He is healing faster than I thought. He needs some rest. The instructions for the medicine to help him ease with his pain and to put him to sleep are on the table. I must say that he must not be out of bed at all times until he is fully recovered with the exception that somebody helps him use the bathroom and take his food to his room. If there is anything you need of me then don't hesitate to call me. You know my number. Goodnight to you all." The doc said as he passed us by and got in his car and left.

"Does this mean that we can go in and see Jacob?" Seth asked.

"Bella is still in there. The boy needs his rests very badly." Billy replied.

"Who cares if that stupid leech lover is in there? I will go in there and drag her by her hair and throw her down. She had enough time in there and it is time for the Barbie to go home." I said. "She can go and screw herself up now. We don't need that fucking bitch here anymore." There I said it. I actually said the F word. I never said it before and it is the first time I did. Wow! It actually feels good to say it.

"Watch your language Leah!" Emily scolded me. Who the hell does she thinks she is? She doesn't control me. "I am so sorry that Leah had to use that obscene language in front of you Billy." I can't believe this retard is apologizing just because I said the F word in front of Billy? But before he could say anything I interrupted.

"Screw you old hag! I can say anything I want and you don't and can't control me! Sam may forbid me saying the F word but he does not control my mind. I can think of anything bad happening to you in mind. So why don't you back off you stupid hag! You stupid fucking bitch!" I sneered at her. Emily was so shocked that I cussed and rudely told her off. Nobody had ever cussed here in La Push before and I am glad to say that I am the first.

I look at the pack and they were all staring at me with their eyes wide opened that I feared that their eyes will come out of its sockets and their jaws hit the ground. And Seth couldn't believe that I actually said that and that I was 100% rude to Emily the scarface. Sam had the same look as Seth did. I had never cussed before in my entire life not even when he broke up with me. Everybody in La Push is very polite and nobody cusses in La Push but that is going to change. I might as well go join a gang and vandalize the whole place in La Push. I am becoming more rebellious these days starting tonight. "I'm going home." And I left .

The next day, I woke up and changed from my pajamas to something comfortable like short pants, tennis shoes and a t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and getting rid of bad breath and brushing my hair. After that, I went downstairs and straight to the kitchen to find Seth eating his cereal looking at me nervously and my mother glaring coldly at me. I suppose she heard what I said last night at Billy's place. I bet Seth told her. I glared icily at him. He shook his head and mouthed 'Sam' at me. That stupid prick! But that will still not stop me from saying the F word.

"Sit down Leah. We need to talk about that rude attitude of yours. Sam just called and told me what you said yesterday at Billy's place. I have never heard of anybody using the obscene language in La Push. And this is a first. I can't believe that you actually said the F word in front of Billy. What were you thinking Leah?" My mother yelled as I sat down. "Nobody in La Push uses that kind of foul and dirty word. La Push is known to have good reputation with respectable people who have manners and respect. They were all raised to be good people. Where have I gone wrong that you start going on the wrong direction Leah? What must I do to be able to change that attitude of yours?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Really! What was she thinking? Does she think I would be able to change so easily if I told her to dishonor Emily from being a part of the family? She wouldn't do that. She loves Emily. She simply adores Emily. Everybody loves Emily. Well, I do not love Emily. In fact, I hate her and I loathe her so much that I see her only as a disgusting insect. I didn't say anything to my mother and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I want you to go and apologize to Emily and Billy. You will do it after you had your breakfast. I better hope you control that mouth of yours, young lady! And I want you to change that attitude of better not say anymore bad works. I don't know what to do with you Leah." She said as sat down and had her hands on her head. I stood up and got me a dish and filled it with my favorite cereal called Tiger Power. I went to the refrigerator and took out the milk and filled the dish with milk and I put the milk back in the refrigerator.

I sat down and eat my cereal without saying a thing to Seth or to my mother. She did say that I shouldn't say any bad words but she didn't say anything about mouthing it. This is exactly what I will do when I go and 'apologize' to my prey and to Billy. I will sincerely apologize to Billy but not to Emily the scarface. I smirked at Seth who was looking at me weirdly. I finished my cereal and washed my dish. I will go about pretending to me innocent but in the inside I am still bad. I approached my mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean to say those harsh words to Emily and Billy. I was so mad that Charlie's annoying daughter was there and all she does is hurt Jacob more. I'm sorry I lashed out at Emily and Billy. I will go and apologize to them for you, mommy. I will do it only for you." I said as I hugged her. Seth was watching me closely. He was observing my sudden behavior. I gave him an evil smirk. He gulped. My mom didn't see that since I had my head on top of hers.

"Thank you so much Leah. I thought you wouldn't go do it since you hate Emily so much. I want you to stop hating her alright? Just apologize to her and Billy and make me happy. That's all I am asking you to do.

"Okay! I will go and apologize to her from the bottom of my heart and Billy." I have her one last hug and threw Seth a sneaky smile as I left. He was still watching me fearfully as I opened the door and left. He's pretty worried that I am up to no good again. He knows me too well. I decided to go to Billy's house first and check on Jacob.

I arrived there in no time and I knocked on the door. Billy opened the door surprised to see me here early this morning.

"Hi Billy! I came to apologize. I owe you an apology. I am so sorry about what I said yesterday. My anger got the best of me. I didn't mean it Billy. I swear I didn't mean it. I was so angry at Bella that I couldn't control my anger. Please forgive me Billy. I love you as a father. You're like my second father. I promise that I would never use those harsh foul words in your presence again. I swear it from the bottom of my heart." I sobbed as I kneeled down before him. I can't believe that I am actually crying. Anyway, I do love Billy as a father and I really do mean that I said to him. I am usually kind to him and Old Quil.

Billy was shocked to see me break down before him and begging for forgiveness. He never thought I would actually fall down like that and let my walls down.

"Leah, please look at me! I do forgive you Leah. You're like a daughter to me. I can see that you are actually being truthful. I'm pretty sure that you didn't mean to say those things in front of me. I know that you respect me so much. I do love you too Leah!" Billy said. I just looked at him and I hugged him. I hugged him so hard that I was still crying.

"Thank you Billy! You mean so much to me just as my mother does. I lost my dad and I don't want to lose another father figure too. I would protect you with all my life Billy. I swear it!" I said as I was cleaning my wet face with my hands.

"You're welcome. Why don't you come in and have a tea to calm you down?"

"Thank you. I accept your offer."

I went inside his house and he closed the door. I helped him with his wheel chair and I led him to the small dining room. Rather than he offering the tea, I went to get the tea that was already ready and got two teacups and the teapot and set it down on the table. I took the teapot and poured the tea in the teacups and then I sat down. We talked for a while about different things we drank our tea. I don't know how long I was here that I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 11'oclock already.

"How's Jacob?" I asked him.

"He's doing fine. I fed him early this morning before you came. He was complaining about being hungry and wanting to use the bathroom and pain. Paul was here earlier to help him around before he left. Jake's asleep right now. Do you want to see him?"

"Of course. I want to see how he's doing by myself. There's no need for you to lead me Billy. I know where his bedroom is. I will see him before I go." I told him as I went to Jake's bedroom and entered.

He was sleeping peacefully as a baby. I came closer to his bed until I was standing right besides him. I let my hand touched his cheek. I touched his nose, his eyes and lastly his lips. I don't know why but I feel like I'm falling for Jacob now. I couldn't help myself but give him a light kiss on his lips. I ran out before he could wake up and see me in his room kissing him.

I told Billy bye and left. I just decided to walk around before confronting Emily at _her_ house. I gritted my teeth as I thought of that. This was going to be hard. I was sincere to Billy but I don't think I would be sincere to Emily since she told _my_ man and I hate her.

I approached her house and stood in front not walking. I was arguing to myself. Should I go inside or just stay here until she comes out. I heard voices inside. I guess the guys were there. Just great! I decided to be the old Leah again and put on the mask. I marched inside the house without bothering to knock.

Everybody stopped what they were doing or talking as they saw me marched inside the house. I just stood there with my arms crossed and my face remained cold. My eyes watched from one person to the next observing them quietly until I found my prey sitting on Sam's lap. Just look at the Scarface. I walk up until I was standing in front of them. Sam was looking at me, hoping that I don't cuss at his Emily again. None of the pack cusses except me. I opened my mouth to say it but closed it again. I didn't know where to begin. Okay! Here it goes!

"Look Scarfa-Emily, I am _awfully_ sorry for the use of the big bad word. You didn't deserve to be treated like garbage or maybe you really do." Yep! There I go again. The old me. I couldn't help it but insult Emily.

"I came here to apologize to you woman! Don't get on my nerves again, you hear! In fact, I will not take back my words I said to you yesterday. I hope that stays in your mind and do not cross me again. I hope that teach you a lesson. You have no right to scold me like I'm your daughter. I want you to back off! Okay! I _really_ don't want to lose my temper and phase here and give you another scar to decorate your face. Seriously Emily, don't provoke me if you know what's good to you. I'm just trying to be nice but I can't do it. Why? Because I am and will always be a nagging, good-for-nothing, cold-hearted bitch." I said it again. She doesn't even like the B word. She takes it as a cussing word too but whatever. "And I will always be the same Leah. I will never change all thanks to you and Sam." I glared at them both. I turned to go and as I was at the door, I looked at Emily and I mouthed the _'Fuck you!' _at her. And I left.

I went straight home. I was hungry again. I reached home and went to the kitchen to eat something. Mom was not at home. She left a note sticking on the refridge saying that she went to make food for Charlie since Bella was not at home for the rest of the day and that if I am so hungry I could go over there and eat with them and bring Seth along. There is now way I am going close to the leechlover's house. And so I went ahead and prepared spaghetti. When it was done, I ate it and save some for Seth. I made enough for the both of us. I cleaned up the mess and washed the dirty dishes. Since my dear old mother was out, I decided to clean the house since I'm out of patrol for two days before I am due again. My mother doesn't have time to clean the house.

I decided to clean the kitchen. Check the refrigerator and take out spoiled food, fruits, vegetables, etc. I took out the spoiled ones and threw it on the garage can. I spend most of the day cleaning up the kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, mom's bedroom, Seth's bedroom, my bathroom, laundry room, living room, etc. I clean all the dirty shelves until it was neat and shiny and see my face on it. I clean the windows and sprayed all the spiders in the cobweb. I mopped the entire house. The only thing that I didn't do was doing the laundry. I was so exhausted that I went straight to take a bath and go sleep in my fresh changed bed sheets. I slept like a baby in my bed and didn't wake up for hours until I heard someone coming entering the house. I turned to look at the clock and it was 9:30. I had no idea at what time I slept.

I got up of my bed and made my way downstairs. I am still tired after cleaning the house all evening and I hope Seth doesn't come and make a mess because if he did then he will pay for it. Seth spend the day at Emily and Sam's house all day and until now he came in along with Embry. They sat on the sofa and were watching some movie until I made my appearance.

"Hey Seth! Hey Embry!" I said as I joined them in watching movies. I've noticed they were watching the Terminator 2. It's one of my favorite movies.

"Hey Leah!" Embry said while Seth finally took notice of the house that was sparkly clean with no dust. I ought to win an award for cleaning up the house so well. There were no dusts or cobwebs in sight. I made sure of it.

"Er… Is it me or is the house very clean and shiny?" Seth asked as he scratched his head.

"I spend the whole afternoon cleaning the house from top to bottom. I don't want you to bring mud or any other mess because if you dirty this house, it will be you who will be cleaning it everyday." I snapped at Seth who jumped.

"There's no need for you to get snappy at me Leah. I swear that I won't make a mess. If I did I will clean it up right away. You know me." He had his hands in front of him as if trying to protect himself if I was going to attack any minute now.

"Good." I turned to watch the movie. I felt two eyes burning to my very soul. Why is Embry still staring at me like that? I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. If he doesn't stop no, I will explode right away.

"What are you looking at, Embry? Is there something in my face?" I snapped at him without turning to look at his face.

"I just realized that you are so beautiful Lee. You are so beautiful! Even after you cuss Emily off, your anger makes you look even more beautiful than Emily herself. Who knew you could say such bad words and that was so hot!" Embry said while Seth gagged. On the other hand, I didn't know what to think about this.

"Ew! That's my sister you're talking about, Embry. And since when did you like my sister? I was under the impression that you hated her along with Jared, Quil and Jake." Seth said as he glared coldly at Embry.

"Since now. Anyways, she is better off with me than with Paul or anybody else." He replied coolly.

"What do you mean that she is better off with you? You will imprint one of these days just like Sam, Quil and Jared did. There is no way that I will trust you to get your hands on my sister and hurt her like Sam did. So you better back off and not lay a finger on her." Seth argued. He looked like he was ready to bite Embry's head off.

"Chill man! I am not going to hurt her like Sam did. I'm just saying that I can take her out and give her some good treats unlike Paul who got a temper problem and Sam who hurt her real bad by imprinting on Emily. I just want to hang out with her and make her a happy person. I don't blame her for being cold-hearted and a nagging woman. I do agree with her. Anyway, it's fun seeing Leah biting Quil's head off." Embry said as he gave a hearty laugh. I raised my eyebrows at him as I watched him laugh.

"Yeah, but I still won't let you lead her on man. You heard her speech last night about Bella hurting Jacob's heart all over again and I must agree with her. Although I was very shock to learn that my sister knew the F word, she still had a good reason to be angry about Bella being on our territory. Bella may be leading Jacob on but there is no way that I would ever allow you to lead Leah on." Seth sneered at Embry. I swear this is getting out of hand and this is ridiculous. I just sat there listening to their silly arguments over me. But if this gets any worst, I will kick their asses outside to protect my house from getting messed up again.

"Who said anything about leading Leah on? Only you did. I did not say that I will lead her on and make her fall in love with me just to find out later that I imprinted. I will fight the imprint harder than Sam did. He was too weak to fight back and he just let Leah go. I will not imprint at all. I only want to hang around with Leah and make her happy. If she does fall in love with me then I will be the better man for her than Sam had ever been." Embry finally argued back at Seth. He lost his patience.

"I will not let you make Leah fall in love with you, Embry. I will protect her at all cost and I do not want her to have another break down when it comes to imprinting again." Seth shouted at Embry. Both were now standing. I feel like I am invisible here. They're arguing about me without noticing that I am still in the room.

"You can't stop me. It's Leah's choice to be with whoever she wants to be with. And I already told you that I will not hurt her." Embry yelled. Both of them were now shaking and ready to phased. I stood up and grab hold of their ears. They yelped as I pulled their ears painfully and I took them outside and threw them on the ground roughly.

"I had enough of you two arguing like I'm not even there. I don't need your permission Seth. I can go and date whoever I want. And as for you Embry, just back off alright! I have enough things in my mind and I don't need the both of you to add some more. So I suggest you two make peace before coming inside. I will not let you destroy my very cleaned house because if you do, you will be working and cleaning it up everyday. Once you're done arguing, you can come back in. I better not here you arguing like a couple of 10 year olds." I growled at them. They cowered before me in fright. That will teach them a lesson. I slammed the door as I went in.

Couple of minutes passed and the two of them entered my house and apologized to me and sat down to watch the TV quietly. I went to the kitchen to finish eating the remaining spaghetti since Seth seemed to have already eaten at Sam's house. Mom arrived later and was astonished to find the house very cleaned and shiny. She complimented me and scolded Seth for not helping me at all.


End file.
